Cops, Bombs & Firemen
by StellaBelle24
Summary: Jamie and Grace meet at a wedding and have an instant connection. She comes from a family of firefighters and he is son of the PC. As the two of them fall in love, they help Danny with his latest case, a series of Arson fires. What happens when they become targets themselves, and with their families accept the relationship? This story is rated T- but will become M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story that I wrote with my friend Musicrockssss. WARNING: This is not a JAMKO story! We do not own any of the characters from Blue Bloods other than those of Grace and her family, friends and Ryland. Thanks also to Seabreezeandwords,who wrote an imagine for me on Wattpad based off of this idea._ _Happy reading!_

 **1: Meeting at a Wedding**

Grace De Marco stepped out of the bathroom of her apartment and made her way over to the dress that she'd decided to wear to her Sorority Sister's wedding. She unwrapped the towel and let it fall at her feet as she began to dress. To say that she was not happy to be attending this wedding was an understatement.

While she was happy for her friend and her soon to be husband, she was not thrilled to be going to this wedding alone. She had planned to go with her friend Luca, but he had been called to work at the last minute. As the liaison between the FDNY and the Manhattan DA's office, she was used to being called to work on a moment's notice, so she understood that he couldn't say no when an extra shift came up.

She put on the simple blue dress and stepped into a pair of heels before checking her face in the mirror. She placed on light make up and clear lip gloss before placing the gloss in her purse. One last look, she headed out the door and locked it. She walked down to her garage and got in her car and headed to the wedding.

She arrived fifteen minutes early, which is new for her. With her busy schedule she was always five to ten minutes late, which everyone understood. Her phone started ringing and she looked down and saw 'Dad.' Smiling, she answered.

"Hi Dad!"

Grace was a daddy's girl. She was the only girl with three older brothers; Andrew Jr, Dylan and Jeff and she was the youngest. They are also very protective of her. When she brought home her first boyfriend at 16, they interrogated him and followed them to the movies. He didn't last very long.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" His voice flowed through the phone.

"I'm good. I'm at Jan's wedding. Remember her from college?" She asked walking up to the chapel.

"Yes, you were in the sorority with her. She's getting married today?"

"Yeah, they been together for three years. Her fiancé's name is Jesse. The wedding is about to start though so can I call you back?" She asked looking at her watch.

"Of course. I love you Gracie."

"I love you too dad."

She hung up and put her phone back in her purse. She walked into the chapel and smiled when she saw Amy and her date. She sat down next to them. Amy was also in their sorority.

"Hey Grace! This is Jim, my boyfriend. Jim this is Grace, we were in the sorority with Jan."

"Hey Jim." Jim waved back and went back to his phone. He's happy to be here... She thought. "So how long have you been together?"

"Three months." Yeah that's not going to last. "You dating anyone?"

"No, no one has caught my eye." She told Amy and looked over at the groom's side.

That that exact moment she saw a man standing and talking to someone. His blonde hair was styled perfect and his smile glowed as he nodded to what the woman was saying. He looked around and she caught his blue eyes. Grace looked down and blushed.

Grace get it together. He's obviously dating that woman...

The music started and everyone quieted down and stood up. Grace watched as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. The maid of honor and best man went next followed by the ring bearer and then the flower girl, which was Jan's two year old daughter.

Grace smiled as the Jan walked down next with her dad. She was beautiful in her long sleeve white wedding dress. Grace hoped that one day that would be her walking down the aisle with her dad. She watched as a proud soon to be husband grabbed his woman's hand.

The ceremony went by quick and soon Grace was sitting down at a table watching them have their first dance. She sipped her wine and clapped after the dance. Soon kids were on the dance floor and Amy dragged Jim onto the floor.

Grace walked over to the snack table and grabbed some celery sticks and ranch. She sat back down and nibbled on her food. She pulled out her phone and saw a few missed calls from the office. She rolled her eyes and stepped outside to call them back.

"It's ok! We couldn't find the Henderson file but we did. Sorry to bother you." Her assistant, Sara said.

"Ok have a good night. It's 6 at night, go home Sara. Read your son a bedtime story." She hung up and turned around. "Holy shit!" She jumped in the air as she saw the man from earlier.

"I'm sorry to scare you. I just came out for some air." His smooth voice hypnotized her and she just wanted him to keep talking. "Friend of the bride?"

"Mhmm." She broke out of her shock and laughed. "Yes! We went to college together." Get it together!

"Jesse and I went to law school together." Oh, a lawyer. Sexy.

"That's amazing. Grace." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Jamie. You seem bored here. No date?" He asked. Grace shook her head and looked down.

"Same here." He's here alone. "I wanted to cancel but Jesse got me out a few situations and he's a great friend." He laughed.

"Now I need to hear these situations. I'm committed." She joked.

Jamie led them to a table nearby and he raised a hand. He left, leaving her confused but returned with two beers. She thanked him as he sat down.

"Don't judge me, ok?"

"Oh I'm hooked to this story already." She smiled.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. "Ok well Jesse and I spent the night before finals pulling a all nighter studying. We went to finals exhausted but I knew all the answers so it was worth it. I was ready to go back to my dorm when a couple guys invited Jesse and I to a party. I really didn't want to go but he did so I agreed.

We get to this party and it was already crazy. I'm not the party type at all. At this point in my life I just turned 21 and never even been drunk before. Well I didn't realize that I had a low alcohol tolerance."

"Oh this is getting good." Grace said and sipped her beer.

"My family doesn't even know about this! Let me finish, don't interrupt." She nodded. "Ok so I was drunk. No, I was plastered and I decided to leave. Jesse spent a while looking for me. He found me yelling at a cop."

"No!" Grace whispered.

"Stop interrupting!" Grace held her hands up. "I was telling him how to do his job as he was arresting me, reciting the Miranda rights with him. Jesse convinced him to let him take me home."

"What were you arrested for?"

Jamie looked at her with a 'really?' look. "I was going to tell you but you keep interrupting. Now you don't get to know."

"No! I'm sorry! Tell me please." She gave him her best puppy eyes.

"Stupid puppy eyes." He mumbled. "Peeing in public." She busted out laughing.

"No way. Are you serious?"

"Yup. I barely remember it too." He admitted. "It's embarrassing. I'm just glad Jesse got me out of it or I would be a sex offender."

"That is true."

They spent another hour telling college stories before they decided to go back inside. Grace noticed couples slow dancing.

"I have two left feet but would you care to dance with me?" He asked her and she agreed.

She put her purse down and joined Jamie on the dance floor. His hands wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck. They danced slowly through the song before uptown funk came on the speakers.

They walked back to the table and she grabbed her purse. "I better head out, I have to be at work early tomorrow." She told him.

"Let me walk you to your car." He offered.

He placed his hands in his pockets and walked her to her car. "May I have your number?" He asked her once they reached the car.

"Of course." She smiled and he pulled out his phone. He saved her number and kissed her cheek. "Bye Jamie."

"Goodbye Grace. Drive safe."

Once she walked through the door she checked her phone and saw a text from Jamie.

 _Thanks for not judging me on my story. - Jamie_

 _Your secret is safe with me party animal- Grace_

 _Maybe we can go on a date sometime? - J_

Grace squealed and yelled yes before realizing it was a text.

 _I would love to -G_

 _Ok, tomorrow night at 7? - J_

 _Can we make it 8? I have a meeting. -G_

 _Of course. I'll pick you up. -J_

 _Sounds great. Goodnight Jamie. - G_

 _Have a great night Grace._

Grace quickly washed her face and changed into her PJs. She smiled as she cuddled into her pillow. Her phone rang, making her groan. She noticed her brother Jeff was calling.

"Yes Jeffy?" She answered, annoyed. Growing up she called him Jeffy and it stuck.

"Hello to you too sis. How was the wedding?"

"It was beautiful. What's up?"

"Can you come over tomorrow night to hang out? Rachel is going out with the girls and I don't want to be bored." He sighed.

She felt instantly bad. She already had plans but knew Jeff hated being alone since the accident. He was injured on the job as a firefighter and was paralyzed after going back for his reckless partner and a beam collapsed on his spine. Come to find out his partner was drunk.

"I would but I have plans..." She trailed off. "I could cancel them." She offered. She really didn't want to but Jeff is her big brother.

"No! Don't cancel them, you seem disappointed to. I'll ask Andy, I'm sure big bro wants to play Halo."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. What's the plans? A hot date?" He laughed.

"Actually yes, I have a date."

"With who?" He asked, serious.

"A guy I met. His name is Jamie. He's a lawyer."

"Oh good. No cops sis." Grace rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No cops, don't worry Jeff. Goodnight!"

"Night sis."

She hung up and placed her phone on the charger. What's with firefighters and cops? Why are they enemies? At least Jamie is a lawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much to all of you that have left reviews! Here is the next chapter. Happy reading!_

 **2: First Date & A Surprise**

Grace groaned as she felt something warm and wet on her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Bandit, her brother's Basset Hound, staring at her.

"Hey sweet boy, if you're here that means your Daddy is working a four on, four off shift, huh." she said as she scratched him behind the ears.

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen with the dog on her heels. She stopped when she saw her brother Dylan standing at the sink with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning sis." he said with a mouth full of food.

"And you wonder why you're still single. Please tell me there is coffee." she said shaking her head.

"Only because you agree to keep Bandit for me while I am at the station, and because you don't nag me to get a haircut." he said as he pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and poured her a cup.

"Thanks, sounds like you've been talking to Mom, she's the only one who normally says anything about your hair." Grace replied as she fixed her coffee.

"I have, she wants me to find a nice girl, and says that I need a haircut and a shave for that to happen." he said with a shrug.

"She just tells me that I need to work less to meet a guy...oh and to flash more leg." Grace grinned.

"Well you do have better legs than I do little sis. How was the wedding last night?" he asked teasingly.

"It was good, I had to go by myself, but it was good. Fun actually." Grace answered as she toasted a bagel.

"I thought Luca was going with you?" Dylan asked.

"He was, but he got called into the hospital at the last minute." Grace explained.

Luca had been one of Grace's best friends since high school, and was a nurse at St. Victor's. It didn't hurt that when he went places with her, he deterred guys from hitting on her. Her brothers loved that fact, even if he was gay.

"Did Jeff call you last night?" Grace asked as she ate her breakfast.

"He did, asked if I wanted to hang out tonight. I would have said yes if I wasn't about to do a four day stretch. What about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a date tonight, or I would have said yes too. Hopefully Andy is free. Jeff sounded kinda depressed, maybe we can take him out soon, cheer him up." Grace suggested.

"Wait, what date? With who?" Dylan asked suspiciously.

"His name is Jamie, we met at the wedding. He seemed nice, we exchanged numbers and he asked me out. We are going out after my meeting tonight." Grace answered rolling her eyes.

Grace was used to her brothers being overprotective about her love life. She was the only girl, and the baby, so she figured that it was normal for them to feel like they had a say in it. But at times like this, it made her wish that she had been an only child.

"He better be nice, if not, just say the word and we will take care of him." Dylan said.

"Thanks big bro, I will keep that in mind. Now I have to get ready for work, so I will see you later. Love you." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too Brat." he said before giving Bandit a belly rub on his way out the door.

Grace stuck her tongue out at the closed door before she headed back to her room to get ready. She dressed in red shirt dress and flats since she knew that she would be in meetings most of the day, and kept her hair and makeup simple by just pulling her hair into a ponytail and applying clear lip gloss. Then she made sure that Bandit was taken care of before heading out the door for the day.

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't go to the wedding with you last night Reagan. I just wasn't feeling up to it." Officer Eddie Janko said she looked at her partner.

"It's fine Eddie. I had a good time actually." Jamie said as he sipped his coffee.

"Really? How come? Did you meet someone?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, I did. Her name is Grace and I asked her out." he answered as he tried to read the look she was giving him.

"Really?"

Eddie was using her best poker face to hide what she was feeling and Jamie didn't like the fact he couldn't read it.

"Yeah, we hit it off last night. She even got me to dance." He said as they walked into the station.

"You danced with her?" Eddie whispered.

Jamie smiled and looked at her. "Yeah, something about her. I'm going to head out so I can get ready. I'm actually nervous."

"I hope you have a wonderful time." Eddie told him.

"Thank you Eddie!" Jamie said as he walked to the men's locker room.

Eddie watched as he walked away and let her poker face fade away and sadness replaced it.

Jamie changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before he went back to his apartment to get ready for his date. Throughout the drive home his mind kept wandering to a certain brunette, brown eyed beauty. Truth was, she'd been on his mind since the previous night when he'd seen her at the wedding ceremony. He couldn't believe how nervous he was about taking her out on a date.

Since his engagement ended, Jamie had dated, but never anyone who made him nervous. Grace was different. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also funny and nice too. He also thought that her blushing and looking away when he noticed her the night before was cute.

When he reached his apartment, he took a shower and changed into a pair of nice jeans and a blue button down shirt. He had just sprayed on some colone when his phone went off. He smiled when he realized it was a text from Grace.

" _Hey, my meeting got pushed back a little bit, would you mind picking me up at my office?-G"_ it said.

" _Sure, just text me the address. -J"_ he wrote back.

" _125th street, the Manhattan DA's office- G"_ the next one said.

"Hmmn she works for the DA's office. I wonder if Erin knows her." he wondered as he grabbed his keys and realized that he wasn't nervous anymore.

* * *

Grace groaned as she finished gathering the last of the paperwork that was needed for her last meeting of the day. She had hoped that she would have a chance to go home and change for her date with Jamie, but that was not going to happen. The FDNY Commissioner had asked that they push back their meeting by thirty minutes and she was going to be cutting it close anyway. At least Jamie had been a good sport about picking her up at her office instead of at her place.

The meeting went on like normal, but the one thing that was not planned was that her ex Ryland had shown up. Ryland had been Grace's first serious boyfriend and everyone had hoped the two of them would get married one day. He had ruined that by cheating on her and lying about it. Her brothers wanted to kick his ass for that. She was making her way back to her office after the meeting when he cornered her.

"Come on Grace, you know you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." he said.

How about later? Like the next lifetime." She tried to push past him but he blocked her way out.

He grabbed onto her shoulders to stop her from moving but she lifted up her foot and slammed into onto his.

"Don't touch me! You forfeited that right some time ago." She walked out when he yelped in pain.

"Come on Grace. Just a few minutes, please?" Ryland tried again.

"I can't tonight. I have a date, so go away and leave me alone." she said as she walked into her office and shut the door.

She looked up a few moments later when her assistant poked her head in.

"Hey Grace, how was the meeting?" she asked curiously.

"It went fine, until Ryland showed up." Grace answered as she pulled a mirror out of her purse.

"I still can't understand what you saw in him." Sara said shaking her head.

"He was charming, and I was taken by the fact he was a fireman. He also worked with my dad, which was a bonus." Grace replied.

"Please tell me you are smarter than that now." Sara smirked.

"I should hope so, considering I have a date tonight." Grace grinned.

"That's great, now maybe the jerk will leave you alone. When is your date getting here?" Sara asked.

"He should be here soon, but you can go ahead and go Sara. It's after seven." Grace said as she looked towards the door.

"Okay, have a good weekend." Sara said as she closed the door.

A few moments later, Grace was putting the files away when a knock at the door startled her, sending the files all over the floor.

"Shit! Come in." she said as she picked up the files.

"Grace?" Jamie asked as he walked into the room.

"Hi Jamie, come on in." she smiled when she saw that he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, you look great." Jamie replied.

"Thanks, you do too. Are those for me?" Grace motioned to the flowers with a smile.

"Oh, yea. These are for you." he smiled back as he handed the flowers to her.

"Thanks, so what are we doing?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"There's a Thai place near here that's pretty good, I thought we'd go there for dinner." Jamie said as he watched her lock the door.

"That sounds good." she smiled as she followed him to his car.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with easy conversation until Grace's phone rang. She looked down and noticed that it was her dad calling.

"Sorry, I have to take this, it might be important." she said softly.

"It's fine, go ahead." Jamie said with a nod.

"Hi dad, is everything okay?" she asked when she answered.

"Hey Gracie, we have an issue, one of my guys was just picked up in a bar fight with a cop. The stupid cop started the whole thing. He was drunk and the fight escalated. Both the cop and my guy are at the ER. Both are pressing charges. Just thought I should give you a heads up." he said.

"Thanks for letting me know dad, I will try and do some damage control. Hopefully it won't hit the press and cause issues for everyone." Grace replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that sweetie, but good luck." he said chuckling.

"Thanks dad, I'll call you later. Love you." she said.

"Love you too Gracie." he said ending the call.

"Problems?" Jamie asked as he parked the car when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Yeah, cop and firefighter got into a bar fight. Both are pressing charges and I will have to do damage control. Oh the perks of the job." she said as she leaned her head back against the seat.

"You prosecuting the case?" he asked confused.

"I wish. No, I'm the liaison for the fire department with the DA's office. It's my job to be the go between to make sure both sides are happy. It doesn't hurt that my dad and two of my brothers are FDNY, and that my other brother is with the Arson unit." Grace explained.

"I just thought that you were a prosecutor since you work with the DA's office." Jamie started.

"It's okay, you are not the first person to think that. I wanted to be a prosecutor after I graduated from Yale, but with my family, this was the way I could still use my law degree and be FDNY." Grace said with a small smile.

"Yale...really?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's a common reaction too." she replied.

"Sorry, I still get the same reaction from people when I say I graduated from Harvard." Jamie said as he got out of the car and opened Grace's door for her as well.

"Can we not talk about work anymore tonight? If we can do that, then all is forgiven." she replied.

The two went into restaurant and had a nice dinner. Then they went for a walk near Central Park and Grace could not remember ever having a better time on a date.

"So favorite animal?" Jamie asked as they walked through the park. They were asking each other random questions.

"That's random. Wolf. Why?"

"I feel it tells a lot about a person by their favorite animal. A wolf is a strong fighter and sticks up for their pack. It's actually my favorite animal too."

"Really? Well what's your favorite dessert?" She asked him. He chuckled before answering.

"Brownies. Why?"

"Because it's important that when I'm snacking at 2 am I can share it with someone." He busted out laughing and she started laughing with him.

"Am I snacking with you?"

"Well I like cookies but I can eat some brownies too."

She didn't want it to end when Jamie dropped her back off at her car.

"I had a great time tonight, Jamie." she said with a smile as he walked her over to the driver's side door.

"I did too, maybe we could do it again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love that." she smiled before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Jamie grinned before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, he opened the door for her and watched as she got into her car.

"Goodnight Jamie." she smiled.

"Goodnight Grace." he smiled back.

* * *

The two texted each other over the weekend and agreed to go out again the following week. Unfortunately for Grace, there was another incident between her dad's fire house and the precinct where the cop from the first incident worked. That was why she found herself standing with the FDNY commissioner as they waited to see the PC a couple weeks later. The two had just sat down when Detective Abigail Baker knocked on the door and said that the officer who witnessed the second incident was here to tell them what he saw.

"Thank you Baker, let's have him." Commissioner Frank Reagan said with smile.

"You didn't say anything about an officer being here!" Stan Rourke said with an icy glare.

"I just thought we needed to get the full story before anyone issues a press conference. What do you think Ms. De Marco?" Commissioner Reagan said directing the last question at Grace.

"I agree, I think we should hear what the officer has to say." she answered with a smile.

Grace was surprised when the door opened a few seconds later and Jamie walked in.

"Commissioner Rourke, Ms. De Marco, this is Officer Jamison Reagan." Frank said.

"Grace?" Jamie asked, in shock that she was there.

Grace stood there in shock. No words were able to come out of her mouth as her brain processed what she saw. When she was able to speak, her brain could only come up with one sentence.

"You're a cop?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. Happy Holidays and thanks so much for the reviews! Happy Reading!_

 **3: Explanations & Second Chances**

Frank looked between Grace and his son before clearing his throat. Grace broke out of her shock and turned to Frank.

"You two know each other?" He asked them.

"Yes sir." Grace told him and hoped Frank would leave it at that.

"Ok let's continue." She sighed in relief and sat down at the conference table with Jamie and both Commissioner's.

Jamie spoke about what happened and they listened. Grace put all thoughts about Jamie aside so she could focus on work. After that, Jamie was excused.

Grace listened as Frank and Stan worked out a plan to keep the firefighters and cops from going after each other. Grace agreed and found herself leaving a half hour later.

She walked out of Frank's office and saw Jamie sitting in the chair. He jumped up and walked over to her when she stepped out.

"Grace, hey wait." He said. Grace stopped and looked at him. "Why are you so shocked I'm a cop?" He asked her. "I figured you knew."

"I thought you were a lawyer." She told him.

"I never took my state exam. I went into the academy instead." He explained.

"I have to go." She tried to leave but he stopped her.

"Is something wrong with me being a cop?" He asked her, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." She whispered and Jamie let her go.

Grace made her way to her parents house. She knew her dad wouldn't be home till later but her mom was home. Right now, Grace needed her mom. She flew through the door when she arrived.

"Mom?!" She yelled.

Her mom ran into the room as Grace ran into her arms. "Honey, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm in so much trouble. I don't know what to do!" She mumbled.

"What happened? Do I need to call a lawyer?"

Grace laughed before pulling away and shaking her head. "I am a lawyer but not that kind of trouble."

"Oh, love trouble. Ok let's go to the kitchen." She grabbed Grace's hand and lead her to the kitchen. "I'll get the pan while you get the brownie mix."

Grace nodded and opened the cabinet to pull out a box of mix. She opened the fridge for the eggs.

"Ok what's going on?"

"I met a guy at Jan's wedding. His name is Jamie. We hit it off right away and he asked me on a date. Mom this date was so wonderful. I had such a great time." She explained as she poured the mix in. "I thought he was a lawyer. I like him so much, you have no idea. We have so much in common and I smile when I think about him." She cracked the first egg and poured it in.

"What went wrong?" Her mom asked as she poured the oil in.

"I went to Commissioner Frank Reagan's office today for a meeting and the witness to the incident was Officer Jamie Reagan. His son. The same Jamie I went out with. Mom he's a cop!"

Her mom looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well that's a cliffhanger. What are you going to do sweetie?"

"I want to continue dating him but I know my own family won't approve. Mom he's such a perfect guy. Tell me what to do." Grace begged her mom.

"Do what your heart tells you to do Gracie. If you like him, date him. His career shouldn't stop you. Your brothers and dad will soon come around if they want to be in your life. I will support you either way. I just want you to be happy." Grace's mom kissed her on the forehead.

Grace mixed the brownie mix and nodded. "I'm going to date him. I really do like him."

"I figured since you mentioned that eight times already." Her mom joked. Grace smiled.

* * *

Once the brownies were done, Grace wrapped some up on a plate and left. She realized she didn't know where Jamie lived but wanted to see him. She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hello?" Jamie answered. She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Hey, can I come over? I want to talk to you." She asked softly.

"I guess. I'll text you my address." He hung up and she received a message a minute later.

She headed to Jamie's apartment and he buzzed her in. She walked upstairs with the brownies and knocked on the door. He opened it in nothing but a shirt and PJ bottoms. She held up the brownies with a smile and he couldn't help but give her a small one back.

Jamie let her in and she placed them on the counter. He closed the door and walked over.

"I just baked them today." She told him. He nodded but didn't pay attention to them he just looked at her with a questioning look on his face. He sat down at the table.

"You didn't come here to bring me brownies. I hope you came to explain what happened today." He told her. She nodded and sat down at the table.

"My family comes from a line of firefighters. Just like yours are all cops, minus Erin. My brothers and dad despise them." Jamie's face dropped. "When I found out you were a cop, I freaked out. I like cops don't think I don't. I needed time to think so I went to talk to my mom. She made me see something. I am a adult and I make my own choices. I want to be happy and I'm happy with you. My dad and brothers won't be happy with my choice but I will be and if they want to see me happy then they have to accept that I am dating a cop."

Jamie smiled brightly and pulled her close. "So this is Romeo and Juliet?" He asked her.

"Kiss me Romeo."

"Of course my Juliet."

Jamie pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Grace sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. Afterwards the two talked and decided that they would go out again that weekend. Grace wanted to go to the state fair and Jamie couldn't say no to her.

* * *

That Saturday afternoon after he finished his tour, Jamie pulled into the parking lot of the state fair. Grace was leaning against the window, asleep. She was up most the night doing paperwork. Her and Jamie were on the phone talking till 11pm when Jamie fell asleep on her. She listened to him breathing a little before smiling and hanging up.

Jamie smiled and shook her awake. Grace looked around before smiling at him. "We're here?" She said.

"Yes we are. You re-" Jamie started but she was already out the car. "-ady. I guess so." He mumbled shaking his head at his excited girlfriend. He got out before grabbing her hand and locking his car. "Let's go."

They made their way inside and she dragged him to the rollercoaster. He bought tickets and they stood in line. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, are you scared?" She smirked.

"Not with rollercoasters at a amusement park but maybe at a carnival that takes them two days to set up, Yeah." He admitted.

"It's safe. Look, they just made it off." She pointed to the people exiting.

Jamie groaned as they took their seats and buckled in. Grace was jumping in her seat and he handed the worker his tickets.

Jamie was happy to finally get off the roller coaster. The way it shook just scared the daylights out of him. They walked over to the funnel stand and grabbed some food. As they walked around they played games and then rode the Ferris wheel.

Jamie kissed her at the top. By then it was getting dark and they decided to get hot chocolate and play more games.

"Shoot the balloons and win a bear!" A worker yelled.

"Show me how you shoot officer." Grace challenged him. Jamie smirked and nodded.

They walked over and Jamie handed him some tickets. "Shoot 3 in a row, win a small teddy. Shoot 5 and you win a large bear." He told Jamie the rules.

Jamie grabbed the Bebe gun and shoot the balloon. He aimed and shot two more. He looked at grace who was staring at the large teddy bear. Jamie nodded to the guy and shot two more in a row.

"Well, you are the first sir. Pick your prize."

"Grace." He told grace who pointed at the large teddy bear holding a rose. The worker handed it to her and she held onto it.

"Thank you baby." Grace told him and gave him a kiss.

"Anything for you. Let's head out." Grace agreed and they walked back to the car.

Grace held Jamie's hand the whole way home. He walked her up to the door and gave her another kiss. She walked inside with her bear and walked straight to her room.

Grace changed into her PJs and crawled into bed with her bear. She smiled as she fell asleep, cuddling the bear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope everyone likes this double update! Happy reading!_

 **4: Taking the next step**

 _Five months later:_

Jamie groaned as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the pain he was feeling in his right shoulder. It had been a long tour and ended with a perp trying to take him out with a lead pipe. Luckily Eddie had managed to help him tackle the guy and get the cuffs on him before doing any real damage. He was going to have bruises on his shoulder and chest, but he was okay compared to what could have happened. All he wanted to do now was go home, take a hot shower and cuddle on the couch with Grace, who was coming over and fixing dinner tonight. They had officially been together for almost five months. He walked out of the locker room and saw Eddie waiting by the door.

"Hey, how's the shoulder?" she asked while looking down at her phone.

"It's fine, gonna be a little stiff, but no issues." he answered rolling his eyes.

"Well how about we grab a couple of cold ones, maybe some nachos?" she asked curiously.

"I can't, Grace is coming over." he replied.

"Come on Reagan, we haven't really hung out that much since you started dating firehouse barbie, what's your deal?" Eddie wondered with a glare.

"She's my girlfriend Eddie. I really like her and I want to spend time with her." Jamie saw the hurt look on Eddie's face.

He realized that he has been spending less time with Eddie. She's his best friend and now he felt guilty.

Jamie sighed before nodding. "How about you and I go hang at the bar tomorrow night. Just you and I?"

"I guess, if you don't think SHE would mind." Eddie replied.

Jamie rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to get annoyed with her about the things that she said about Grace. The two of them hadn't even met, and every time Jamie invited Eddie to join him and Grace, she would conveniently come up with an excuse to not show up.

"We can hang out with our friends Eddie, she has her own friends too." Jamie answered.

"If you say so. Reagan." Eddie laughed.

"Eddie, you are my best friend and my partner. You and I are going to the bar tomorrow and you can try to beat me at darts, ok?"

Eddie raised a eyebrow. "Try to beat you? I always win?"

"If you say so. Whatever helps you sleep at night. First round on me." Jamie smiled before walking away.

"Wait! I always beat you. Jamison get back here!" Eddie said chasing him. "First round better be on you!"

Jamie smiled when he walked into his apartment and saw Grace was already chopping up veggies for a salad and that something smelled amazing in the oven. She had her back to him. He liked the fact that she felt comfortable enough to be in his apartment by herself. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Breathing in the scent of her perfume, he felt the stress of the day melt away.

"Hey Gorgeous, something smells good." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Baby, I made seafood lasagna, garlic bread and salad." she answered as she wiggled around in his arms to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Yum, you taste even better than I'm sure the food's going to. How was your day?" Jamie asked.

"Not too bad, had some meetings, mostly paperwork. How about you?" Grace asked in return.

"Nothing too eventful, a perp tried to take a swing at me with a pipe, but I'm okay." he answered.

"Are you sure?" she wondered as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Yea, I'm gonna be bruised and stiff for a couple of days, but it could've been worse." he said as he poured them each a glass and handed one to her.

"Jamie, we both know he could've done a lot of damage...maybe you should go to the ER or something?" she wondered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Grace, I'm really okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I would rather talk about the birthday someone has coming up this week." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hmmn, nice subject change. It's Friday, I normally go out to dinner with my family on the day, but I asked my mom if we could do it the night before this year. I am going to have a me day on Friday, but I want to spend Friday night with a certain officer." she smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean won't your family have a problem with it?" he asked.

"My mom knows I'm seeing someone and she understands. She will make sure it's okay with my dad and brothers. I will also tell my sisters in law when I see them tomorrow night for ladies night. I want to spend my birthday with my wonderful boyfriend." she insisted.

"I was hoping you'd say that, I already made us reservations at The River Cafe for Friday night, and I have something special planned for afterwards." Jamie smirked.

"Huh, smooth Officer Reagan, very smooth. Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go take a shower before we eat?" Grace suggested.

"Wanna join me?" he grinned as he ran his hands down to her hips.

"Ha, we both know that we'll be ordering pizza if I do that, now go" she giggled as she moved out of his arms.

Even though he and Grace had been together for a few months, they were taking it slow as far as the physical aspect of their relationship. While they kissed and spent the night at each other's apartments, they had not had sex yet. Grace had told him that her last serious relationship ended because the guy had cheated on her in their bed and then claimed that it had been Grace's fault that he had done it. Jamie wanted to deck the guy based on principal, but he hated that it made Grace feel like she had done something wrong. Jamie was willing to wait as long as she wanted, as far as she was concerned, he had fallen completely in love with her.

Jamie emerged from the bedroom, showered and dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt just as she was sitting the food on the counter. The two sat down and ate before watching a movie and cuddling on the couch.

When the movie was over, Jamie looked down and found Grace sound asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He kissed her on the forehead before he pulled a blanket over the two of them and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Grace walked into the crowded restaurant where she was meeting her sisters in law, Kara and Rachel, and her best friend Kate for dinner.

"Grace! We're over here!" Kate exclaimed from across the room.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long, my last meeting ran late." Grace said as she sat down.

"No worries, I just got here myself." Rachel replied as she sipped her drink.

"How are things at the firehouse?" Grace asked as she eyed her sister in law.

"Fine, they transferred Ryland to our house, but okay." she said.

"I heard about that, I'm sure my dad was okay with him transferring, it was either transfer him there or to Dylan's house. He still wants to kick Ryland's ass for cheating on me." Grace groaned.

"We all still want to kick his ass for that Grace." Kara said.

Soon the waitress came and they placed their orders. She smiled when her phone went off and saw that Jamie was texting her that he had just gotten off tour and was going to be hanging out with Eddie. Oddly Grace didn't feel jealous, she knew that Eddie was Jamie's partner at work on a friend outside of work, but other than that she didn't know all that much about her. Jamie had wanted them to meet, but the other woman didn't seem to be open to it.

"That's a smile I haven't seen in awhile, what's got you so happy Grace?" Kara asked.

"I know that look, our Gracie is in love." Rachel teased with knowing smirk.

"Okay, cut it out. Yes I have been seeing someone." Grace replied.

"Who is it and why are we just now hearing about this guy?" Kate asked curiously.

Kate and Grace had grown up together and had been best friends since they were five years old. Grace was even the Godmother to Kate's daughter, Julia who was six. Kate had gotten pregnant and lost her fiance a few months later in a car accident, but Grace and her family had been there every step of the way.

"If I tell you, not a word of this can be repeated to your husbands. They will not be happy once they hear who I am dating." Grace said as she looked between her sisters in law.

"Oh come on, you dating a cop or something?" Kara teased.

At that comment Kate and Rachel began to laugh along with Kara, then they noticed Grace wasn't laughing.

"Are you serious? You're seeing a cop?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes, his name is Jamie Reagan, he's the PC's son. We met at a wedding a few months back, we've been seeing each other for the last few months." Grace replied.

"The PC's son. Wow!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he is a great guy. But you know how my brothers are, not to mention my dad, so please don't say anything to Jeff or Andy." Grace pleaded.

"Girl, we just want to see you happy, they won't hear it from us. But we do get to meet him first, right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I need you guys on my side for when I have to deal with my brothers." Grace laughed as she ordered another round of drinks.

* * *

"I'm just sayin, you barely know the girl, and now she has a key to your place." Eddie said as she drank her beer.

"We've been seeing each other for five months Eddie, what's your point?" Jamie asked as he threw a dart and narrowly missed the bullseye.

"My point is aren't you moving too fast with firefly?" Eddie wondered.

"I don't think so, I have a key to her place too." Jamie shot back.

"She didn't even know you were a cop or a Reagan?" she asked critically.

"Well I didn't exactly tell her. I understand her reasons and she accepts my job and me." He argued, tired of where this was going.

"You do realize that her family will never accept you, right?" Eddie asked.

Jamie turned to her feeling a little angry.

"What is your problem with her Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"You deserve the best Jamie and I don't know if Fire Queen is."

Jamie was like a ticking bomb that finally went off.

"I'm so sick and tired of you calling her names Eddie! She has done nothing to you! She makes me happy and I love her so why don't you back off of her and stay the fuck out of my love life!"

"Jamie! I just...I" Eddie stuttered surprised by his outburst.

"No Eddie, you have been calling her names for the last few months, and it has gone from being annoying to disrespectful. If you can't just call her by her name and accept that she is important to me, then I'll ask to ride with someone else." Jamie said cutting her off.

Eddie shamefully nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll lay off."

"Honestly Eddie, just tell me why you hate her so much. You haven't even met her." he said.

"I don't know, she seems like one of those rich sorority girls who gets what she wants all the time without having to work for it, and she sounds like a total badge bunny to me." she said.

"You haven't even seen her, every time we have invited you out with us, you have an excuse for not coming. All I've ever said has been good things about her. So maybe you should try telling the truth. Why do you not like her?" he pressed.

"I just... I don't know." she replied not meeting his eyes.

"Fine, but it takes a really insecure person to pass judgment over someone they've never even met" Jamie said walking away while Eddie stared at his retreating back.

* * *

"Hey kid, what's up?" Detective Danny Reagan asked as he met his younger brother at the front door of his apartment.

Jamie had called Danny after leaving a the bar and said that he wanted to talk to him about something, the detective had just closed a case and was going to be heading home for the night, but said he could come by the younger Reagan's apartment. Danny had recently lost his wife Linda, a nurse, in a helicopter crash and he and his two boys were still adjusting to life without their wife and mother.

"Hey Danny, thanks for coming by." Jamie said handing him a beer.

"It's no problem, what's going on?" Danny asked again.

"I need your advice about something. Women problem." Jamie replied.

"Not for nothin kid, but I'm not the one you normally go to for that kind of thing. You normally talk to Dad, Gramps, or Erin." Danny said.

"I would, but you know how Erin is, she would want to know everything about the woman I'm seeing and won't really help the issue. Dad and Gramps will just want to know why I haven't brought her to Sunday dinner." Jamie answered.

"Okay, well what's the issue?" Danny wondered.

"I've been seeing this woman, Grace, for the last few months. She's great, we have a lot in common, she's smart, gorgeous, and an amazing person." Jamie started.

"Not seeing a problem here kid." Danny replied.

"So for the last few months, Eddie has been calling her names and claiming that we don't hang out as much, we hung out tonight and it didn't take long for her to start bad mouthing Grace and saying that we are moving too fast. That Grace is some badge bunny who's not good enough for me. Which is completely untrue and she hasn't even met her." Jamie finished.

"Ah, so she is jealous because you are spending time with another woman. Do you think you are moving too fast?" Danny questioned.

"No, I mean we haven't even slept together yet, she has a key to my place, I have one for hers, but the only sleeping we've done together is actual sleeping. I really like her Danny. I don't get why Eddie is so jealous anyways. We both agreed that we wanted to just be friends and partners on the job, not date." Jamie finished.

"Well kid, if you really like this Grace, which you must because you are not the kind of guy who just gives out keys to your place, Eddie is either going to have to accept it or maybe you shouldn't be partnered with her. She's a good cop, but you've told her that you do not feel that way about her." Danny said.

"Yeah, I have and she knows how I feel about Grace." Jamie said.

"Well kid, talk to her and see if you can figure things out when it comes to your partner. Why haven't you invited Grace to Sunday dinner?" Danny wondered.

"I want to, but we've been taking things slow. I don't want her to be scared off by everyone." Jamie shrugged.

" _And the fact that she comes from a family of firefighters doesn't help matters."_ Jamie thought but didn't say.

"I remember feeling the same way when I first started dating Linda. Bring her to Sunday dinner, see how she deals with the family. If she's the person you think she is, then she will do just fine." Danny said.

"I'll see what she thinks when I take her out for her birthday on Friday." Jamie said as Danny poured out the rest of his beer in the sink.

"Where are you taking her?" Danny wondered.

"The River Cafe for dinner and then I got tickets to Phantom of the Opera." Jamie replied.

"Nice. Hope she's worth it kid, I look forward to meeting her. I'm gonna head home. See ya later." Danny said before walking out the door.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly for Jamie, since his blow up at Eddie, he had been avoiding her at work. He was tired of the way she talked about Grace. He was allowed to find someone that made him happy and Grace did that. Because of this, he wanted her birthday to be special. So he talked to her assistant, Sara and found out that she loved pink roses, and had a dozen sent to her office on Thursday. She had texted him and told him that she loved the flowers and that she would be thanking him during their date on Friday. He also bought her a bracelet from Tiffany's that he planned to give to her during dinner.

He had showered and changed into dress pants, a black button down shirt with a red tie, and had sprayed on cologne when there was a knock on his door. He glanced at his watch, he wasn't due to pick up Grace for another hour. He walked over to the door and saw Eddie standing there with a sheepish look on her face.

"Hey Reagan, you look nice." she said softly.

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to come and apologize, I was wrong to say all of the things I said about Grace. I..I was jealous when you said that you met someone at the wedding that I was supposed to go to with you and I know that we agreed to see other people because we didn't want to stop being partners, but I still kept wondering if there was still a chance for us to be more than that." she said finally.

"Eddie, I love Grace, she is someone I like spending time with and I think you two would get along if you gave her a chance. You're my best friend, but I don't think we will ever be anything else. I'm sorry if that hurts you, or if you don't want to ride with me at work anymore, I understand, but I just don't feel that way about you." Jamie said trying to be as honest as he could without hurting her feelings.

"I understand, I don't want to change partners, and I want you to be happy. If being with Grace makes you happy, I will give her a chance. Now where are you off to dressed like that?" she wondered.

"It's Grace's birthday today, I'm taking her to dinner and then to a show." he explained.

"Nice, have a good time Reagan, tell her I said happy birthday." Eddie said turning toward the door.

"Thanks Eddie, I will." Jamie said giving her a small smile.

* * *

When Jamie picked Grace up an hour later, she was wearing a little red, lace dress that took his breath away. She had her long dark hair down and her makeup showed off her big brown eyes. She looked beautiful and he was proud that she was his.

"Wow. You look amazing baby. Happy birthday." he said as he kissed her softly.

"Thank you baby, you look handsome." she smiled and ran her hands down his tie.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he watched her grab her bag.

"Yes, now you can tell me what this big surprise is that you have planned for us after dinner?" she returned with a question of her own.

"I will tell you on the way to the restaurant." Jamie promised as he watched her lock the door and grabbed her hand.

When they got to his car, he opened the door for Grace and told her to open the glove compartment. When she did she found the envelope with the tickets in it for the show.

"My favorite musical, how did you know?" she wondered with a smile.

"I'm just that good." he smiled.

"Yeah right." she smirked.

"Okay, I talked to Sara and she told me that it was your favorite. Along with pink roses being your favorite flowers." he explained as he kissed her hand.

"I figured as much. She's a good friend." Grace smiled.

When the two of them arrived at the restaurant, they had a lovely dinner and he gave her the bracelet.

"Jamie! It's beautiful, but the flowers, dinner, and the show. It's too much." she said as she wiped a tear away.

"Grace, I want your birthday to be special. I love you and I want to do all of these things for you. You deserve it." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"I love you too Jamie, it's wonderful, thank you." she said as she gave him a kiss.

Grace couldn't keep a smile off of her face for the rest of dinner and the show. When Jamie walked her to the door she asked if he wanted to come in. Once they made it inside, she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jamie, I thought of one more thing that I want for my birthday." she grinned.

"Name it and it's yours Beautiful." he said kissing her neck.

"You." she said softly.

"Grace, are you sure, I don't want to push you if you aren't ready." he started.

She cut him off with another kiss.

"I've never been surer. I love you and I want to be with you." she said when they came up for air.

He kissed her gently and it soon began to get more heated. He was kissing her neck when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was her brother.

"Someone better be hurt, bleeding or dying Andy" she said as a greeting.

"Hello to you little sis, I just wanted to see if you wanted to do dinner next week with Dylan, Jeff and I?" he asked in return.

"Can I get back to you on that?" she asked in return.

"Sure, I can tell I am interrupting something." he said.

"Yes, you are, I will call you later, bye." she said ending the call and turning off her phone.

"Everything okay?" Jamie asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yep, my brothers want to have dinner next week." she said.

"Speaking of families, do you want to come to dinner with my family on Sunday?" he asked.

"You want me to meet your family?" she asked surprised.

"Only if you want to." he said.

"Can we talk about this later? There's one thing I want more than that right now Officer Reagan." she said before taking his hand and leading him into her bedroom.

Grace knew exactly what she wanted, and what she wanted was Jamie Reagan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope everyone's year is off to a good start. Here is the next chapter, sorry if it is a little short. This chapter is also rated M for sexual content. Happy reading!_

 **5: Meeting Eddie & Dylan**

 _1 month later_

Jamie grabbed her hand lead Grace into the bar. He was excited for Grace to finally meet Eddie. He lead her to a booth in the corner and sat down next to her.

"I'm excited for this. You guys will get along great. My girl and my best friend meeting." Jamie smiled and kissed her lips.

"Well I'm excited to meet her too. I know she means a lot to you. I'm glad she has your back too."

"Jamie?" They heard and looked up.

"Eddie!" He smiled and stood up, giving her a hug. Grace stood up and shook her hand. "This is Grace, my girlfriend, Grace this is Eddie, my partner."

"Nice to finally meet you." Grace stated.

"You too." Eddie said, short.

Grace took a moment to look Eddie over. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair was curled. She had tight jeans on and a shirt that showed her cleavage well. Her makeup wasn't too much and brought out her eyes. Grace felt a little insecure in her green dress and black flats, since she had not had time to change after work.

"Well you two girls sit and talk. I'm going to order some fries, wings and drinks." Jamie kissed Grace's cheek and walked off.

Grace sat back down with Eddie across from her.

"You look cute. I like your shirt."

"Thanks." Eddie mumbled, looking away.

"Everything ok?" Grace asked.

"Not really. I don't want to be here meeting you. You aren't going to last long." Eddie told her bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Grace crossed her arms and leaned back.

"I don't even know what he sees in you, fire hydrant. You don't have big boobs and aren't even pretty. You're family will never accept him. I see this crashing and burning in another month or so." Eddie smirked.

Grace rolled her eyes, she had always been told that she was attractive, but she never felt pretty or beautiful compared to other girls. Eddie was exactly like the mean girls Grace knew from high school. The kind that could have any man they wanted, but always seemed to set their sights on the guy that someone else had. She knew the kind, and she refused to allow Eddie make her feel inferior when it came to Jamie.

"Well I see you two haven't worked out either. You're holding onto a dream that will never happen. You only hate me because I'm with Jamie and you want him. How about you back off and look at reality for a change. It's never going to happen. Jamie doesn't feel that way about you. My family may not accept him but that doesn't matter to me because I love him. I may not have big boobs but that didn't stop Jamie from making love to me last night Wannabe Barbie." Grace smirked at Eddie's shocked face. "So mind your own business and back off of him because even if we don't work out, which we will, he still would never touch you with a ten foot pole." Grace finished.

Jamie took that moment to arrive back at the table with their food and drinks.

"Everything ok here?" He looked at Eddie's shocked face and back at Grace.

"Yup, everything's good. I was telling Eddie what happened when the school bully tipped my glasses off my face." Grace told him.

"What happened?" Jamie asked her. Grace looked at Eddie and smiled.

"He got punched in the face for touching what's mine. I mean I do have three brothers, they taught me how to stick up for myself." Grace said.

"Well he deserved that. Self defense." Jamie stated and ate a fry. "Getting to know each other?"

"Very well." Eddie mumbled and ate a fry.

"That's good. I'm glad."

They spent the next hour talking about police stories. Grace watched Jamie and Eddie interact. She couldn't help but feel bad. They were comfortable around each other. When Jamie told her they had a past and kissed a few times, she felt jealous. She knew Jamie wouldn't do anything but what if he left her for Eddie? Now watching it in person made her feel worse.

"Ready to go babe?" Jamie asked Grace. Grace nodded, happy to get away from Eddie.

"Have a good night Eddie. See you Monday."

"You too Jamie." Eddie hugged him a little longer than Grace wanted. "Bye Grace. Nice meeting you." She said with a fake smile.

"You too Eddie." She shook Eddie's hand.

Jamie drove back to Grace's apartment. He could feel the tension in the car and saw the sour look on Grace's face as she looked out the window.

"Did something happen?" Jamie asked.

"No why?" She looked at him.

"I could cut the tension with a knife in here." He told her.

"I could cut something too." She mumbled looking back out the window.

Jamie pulled into Grace's driveway and placed the car in park. Grace jumped out and walked up to her apartment. Jamie followed and closed the door behind them.

"Do you like my boobs?" Jamie raised a eyebrow.

"I love your boobs. What's with the random question?"

"Are my boobs too small or perky? Is my butt not big enough or am I too fat?"

"Grace, you are perfect. I love everything about you."

Grace nodded sadly.

"What is wrong? Did Eddie do something?"

"Nothing happened!"

"You're lying. I can tell because you look down when you lie."

"I do not!" She said looking down real quick. "Damn it!"

"Tell me." He commanded. She placed her purse on the counter and huffed.

"I'm sorry Jamie but Eddie was a bitch. She hates me with a passion because I am with you, and she wants to be. She said my boobs are too small and my family will always hate us, which beside my mom is probably going to be true. That we are going to crash and burn." Grace mumbled the last sentence and Jamie grabbed her in a hug.

"You are perfect to me. If your family never accepts us, oh well. We have each other. And for the record, I love your boobs." Jamie said cupping them through the dress and massaging them slowly. "I love your butt." He lifted the back of her dress and grabbed her butt.

Jamie picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked over to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed.

"I love your kisses." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Your neck." He slowly kissed down her neck while unzipping her dress. He leaned up and pulled it off of her. She laid there in nothing but underwear. "I love your breasts." He took one in his mouth.

"You said that already." She moaned.

"Mhmm." He said before sucking on the other one. "I love your flat stomach." He kissed down her stomach before taking off her underwear. "I love how you taste."

He licked her clit slowly, tasting every inch of her. He kept licking before sticking a finger inside of her. She was moaning like crazy. "I love how you sound."

He pulled his finger out before undressing himself and proceeding to stick two fingers inside her. While he was stretching her, he grabbed a condom out of her drawer and opened it with his teeth. He used one hand to place it on himself. He lined up with her entrance and pushed in slowly. He waited for her to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in.

He kept thrusting into her and leaned down to kiss her. "I love how you turn into a mess when I'm inside you."

"Harder!" She yelled, gripping the muscles in his back. He proceeded to thrust harder and deeper, hitting her spot repeatedly. "Jamie!" She yelled, coming undone.

Jamie came next. He disposed of the condom before getting into the bed next to her and covering them both up.

"I'm sorry about Eddie, she promised that she would give you a chance, I can talk to her." Jamie started.

"No, don't do that, I held my own...in front of her anyways." Grace replied with a small smile.

" I'm sure you did. I love you for you Grace." She smiled and cuddled up to him.

"I love you too Jamie." They fell into a peaceful sleep together.

Grace woke up to someone licking her face. "Jamie Stop." She whispered. She heard a bark and her eyes flew open. "Bandit... that means... Jamie! Get up and get dressed!" She covered herself with a blanket and shook Jamie.

She woke Jamie up. He sat up startled. "What? What's going on?" He asked.

"Get dressed! My brother-"

"Sis, why are you-" He covered his eyes quickly. "Fuck!"

"Get out Dylan!" Dylan ran out and she quickly got up to close the door. "Get dressed."

"Well that was interesting." Jamie mumbled, getting dressed.

"No, but it's about to get that way...and awkward too." Grace said as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

Once they were dressed Grace and Jamie walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Dylan was sitting.

"Hey Dylan." Grace mumbled. "I didn't know you were coming today. It's only been three days."

"I got called in early. Who's this?" He asked, pointing to Jamie.

"Jamie." Jamie introduced himself, holding out his hand. Dylan didn't take it so Jamie put it back down. He didn't expect him to anyways.

"Dylan be nice. This is my boyfriend, Jamie."

"So Jamie, what's your intentions with my sister?" He asked Jamie.

"I'm crazy about her, she's a smart, beautiful and amazing woman. I want to be with her, and I love how caring she is. She always tries to see the best in people and I love her very much. I want to take care of and protect her. She is more than capable of taking care of herself, but I want to be there for her. I want to marry her one day if that what she wants too. I want to make her happy, and I really don't care if you or the rest of your family approve of us or not."

Dylan and Grace looked at him in awe. "Good." Dylan told him. Grace was still standing there speechless.

"What do you do for a living?" Dylan asked. Jamie looked at Grace for a answer. Grace sighed and looked down.

"He's a cop, his dad's the PC." She mumbled.

"What?" Dylan looked at Grace. "You're dating a cop? What are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking that a career shouldn't be a downfall to someone Dylan! I'm not going to judge him for helping people like you do. He's a great guy and he takes care of me. I love him and you don't accept that, stay out of my life and we will never speak again." Grace told her brother.

Dylan loved his sister so he nodded. "Ok. You're right. If your happy then I'm happy." He turned to Jamie. "Hurt her and you're dead." He said seriously.

"I would never." Jamie told her. Dylan held out his hand and Jamie shook it.

"Don't tell anyone please. Only mom knows I'm dating a cop." Grace begged Dylan.

"I'm definitely not telling anyone. That's your issue. Just let me know when you do so I can watch dad's face blow up." Grace laughed and playfully hit her brother.

"Thanks Dyl. Go to work now!"

"Going, I'm going. Sorry for walking in on you two. Put a sock on the door next time." Dylan said walking to the door.

"Dylan!"

"Or a shirt! Maybe even a tie!"

"Dylan Anthony!"

The door closed behind Dylan and Grace turned to Jamie.

"Sorry about him."

"It's ok. Glad he accepted us." Jamie kissed her softly.

"He's the cool one. We have all day today though, what do you want to do?" Grace asked Jamie. Jamie smirked and looked at Grace before pulling her into his arms.

"Want to go put a sock on the door?"

"Jamie!" she giggled as she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry it has been so long since the last update. Life got in the way. Hope everyone likes the next chapter! Happy Reading!

 **6: Friends & Family**

"Grace, have you seen my keys?" Jamie asked the following day as he got ready to leave for dinner with his family.

"Yeah, there on the counter where you left them." she replied as she finished her makeup.

"I still don't see why you don't just come to dinner with me, I mean you were set to come last month before you had to deal with all of that stuff with work." he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I told you, I will come to dinner with your family after you tell your dad that we're a couple. He knows who I am and that I work with the fire department. I don't want to blindside him at dinner. Besides, I promised Kate that we would take Julia to the park and have some girl time." she smiled.

"I would like you to be there when I tell him." Jamie whined.

She laughed and shook her head at his childish behavior.

"You're a big boy Jamie. Tell your dad and I will be there next week ok?"

"Fine." He mumbled and crossed his arms. She kissed him and he held her tight. "Now I definitely don't want to go."

"Go! Now!" She waved him off and he raised his hands.

"Leaving. I love you! Have a good time tonight!"

"I love you too. Bye baby!"

Jamie closed the door behind him and walked down stairs and to his car. He arrived at his dad's house five minutes early and walked inside.

"Hey guys!" He called out.

"Hey Jamie." Erin said as she grabbed the salad bowl. "Help me to the dining room?" She asked nodding to the plate of carved turkey.

"I'm here thirty seconds and you put me to work." He joked before grabbing the plate.

"Always." He followed Erin to the dining room and everyone was sitting at the table waiting.

"It's about time you showed up kid. We're starving here." Danny said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Well in that case I'll start arriving five minutes late instead of five minutes early just for you Danny." Jamie shout back sarcastically, sitting down in his chair.

"Funny, not all of us had the whole weekend off, kid. I barely ate anything with having to deal with the damn arson Investigator. He thinks that there is more to the story than just a simple arson.

"Well that sounds like a you problem, not a me problem." Jamie replied sticking his tongue out.

Danny stuck his tongue back out at him.

"Alright kids knock it off before I ground you both." Frank raised his hands and the family laughed. "Danny since you're in such a rush to eat, how about you say grace?"

Danny nodded and they grabbed hands to say grace. After saying grace they dug in and started eating.

"What is going on with the Arson investigation? I haven't heard much about it." Jamie asked Danny.

"A fire was set in an empty office building, no one has lived there in years and now some investigator with the Arson unit is wanting us to look into it further. I think it's just a case of bad wiring, but this guy thinks it something else. So now he wants to work with us on the case. Never mind that I have a stack of cases on my desk that I need to deal with before I deal with his sorry butt." Danny grumbled.

"Who's this Arson Investigator?" Erin asked Danny.

"Andrew something or other." Danny answered.

"Well just look into it. You may find something. Rather safe than sorry." Nicki told her uncle.

"I am, I just have other things to do but the captain is making this our top case. There's no proof that it was arson in the first place. It was faulty wiring."

"Are you a arson expert now?" Jamie asked, taking a bite of his food. Danny stayed quiet for a second.

"I'm a detective. He has nothing better to do then find cases. Just saying."

"Just look into the case and if you don't find anything solid then move on to another case." Frank told him.

"Why are all firefighters so difficult? They are such pains. I'm so glad no one in this family went into the fire academy." Pops told the family and Jamie stopped mid bite to look at his grandpa in question.

"They aren't all bad Pop, some of them have their good points. Pass the potatoes please." Frank said as he glanced at his youngest son.

"Name one person who works for the FDNY who is not a complete pain the in butt." Henry retorted.

"Their liaison with the DA's office. She seems like a smart young woman. Top of her class at Yale, lawyer, and she can keep Stan Rourke in line. Takes guts." Frank answered.

"If she's so smart, why is she working for the FDNY?" Danny asked.

"Well her family works for the FDNY. Her dad is the Chief." Erin told Danny.

"You know her?" Jamie asked confused since Grace never said anything.

"I know of her, she works in another part of the office, but I've heard good things about her from other people who have worked with her." Erin answered.

"So when are you going to be bringing your new girlfriend to dinner Kid? Danny asked suddenly changing the subject.

All attention went to Jamie and eyebrows were raised. Jamie gulped down half his wine and Henry spoke up. "New girlfriend? Why haven't we heard about her?"

"I was getting to know her before I introduced you to her." Jamie explained. "I wanted to make sure it was real."

"Well is it?" Nicki asked. Jamie nodded, smiling.

"Who is she?" Sean asked.

"What's she like?" Jack asked.

"She's a wonderful woman and you will meet her soon." Jamie explained without giving to much away. He looked up and met Frank's questioning eyes before nodding.

"That's it? You're not going to tell us anything else about her?" Erin questioned.

"No, I want you to meet her first. I hope you guys will like her as much as I do." Jamie said.

After dinner was finished Jamie went to talk to his dad in his study.

"Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, but first, will Miss De Marco be joining us for dinner next week?" Frank asked with a smile.

"How long have you known?" Jamie asked sitting across from his dad.

"Since you walked in to my meeting with her." Frank answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to make sure it was-"

"You don't need to explain just answer my question. Will she be joining us next week?"

"I want to, but she said that she would only come if you were okay with our relationship." Jamie said nervously.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with your relationship Jamie?"

"She comes from a family of firefighters, we both know that cops and firefighters don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. I don't want the rest of the family to judge her based on that. She's a really great person, and I really care about her." Jamie answered.

"Then that should be all that matters. Yeah Pop and Danny might give her a little bit of a hard time, but I've seen her deal with the likes of the FDNY commissioner and his chiefs, so I think she can hold her own." Frank smiled.

"Her brother and mom approve of us but her dad and other two brothers won't." Jamie told his dad.

"As long as you love her and she loves you the rest of the world won't matter." Frank smiled and Jamie knew he was right. He loved her and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"So when am I going to meet Mr. Wonderful?" Kate asked as she, Grace, and her daughter Julia walked into the crowded restaurant and grabbed a table.

"Who's Mr. Wonderful?" the six year old asked as she sat next to Grace.

"Aunt Grace's new boyfriend." her mom explained.

"Your mommy has a big mouth. I was actually thinking that we should have dinner one day this week. I want to introduce him to everyone." Grace replied.

"That would be great, why don't we do it at my place, that way us moms don't need to get a sitter and have the kids around. He does like kids right?" Kate asked.

"He has a niece and two nephews, so yeah, I would say that he likes kids. I'm cool with doing it at your place, as long as we eat something that you don't cook." Grace teased knowing that her friend was not a good cook.

"Fine I guess I'll order pizza." Kate smiled at Grace who agreed happily.

They ordered their dinner and Julia colored on her child's menu.

"So what's he like?" Kate asked Grace.

"He's amazing and caring. It's like the guy everyone dreams of honestly. A prince out of a movie." Grace smiled in a day dream.

"I'm glad to see you so happy. Has Ryland tried anything?"

"Yeah six months ago but not recently. I think he finally got the picture." Grace sipped her wine.

"Well that's good. Speaking of Ryland." She pointed to Ryland as he sat down at a table with a random girl.

"Glad to see he's finally moved on." Grace mumbled.

"Is Jamie like the prince in my movies?" Julia asked curiously.

"Yeah, Jamie kinda is, I think you will really like him." Grace smiled at the little girl.

"Have you told anyone else in your family about Jamie being a cop?" Kate asked.

"Just my mom, oh and Dylan knows now, he uh walked in on Jamie and I after we...uh..." Grace glanced at Julia whose attention was focused on the game she was playing.

"Ah, and I'm sure that went over well." Kate said knowing how Grace's brothers could be.

"He actually took it rather well. Better than I think the others will." Grace sighed.

"Well at least you have the support of Dylan and your mom. In the end you and Jamie will have the support of each other. Have you met his family?"

"I met his dad a few times. He's the police commissioner."

"As his girlfriend though." Kate added.

"No. He's telling them tonight. I will meet them next Sunday."

Their food arrived and Grace thanked the waiter. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ryland was gone. She shook her head and continued to eat. Julia went on to talk about the new Disney movie she saw.

After the three of them finished their food, Kate dropped Grace off at her apartment and agreed that Grace would let her know which night she and Jamie would be free for dinner and Kate would handle inviting the others. Grace went inside and smiled when she saw Jamie sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" she asked.

"It went well, my dad seems to approve of us, and he thinks the rest of my family will too. He wants to know if you are coming with me next Sunday. How was your night?" Jamie asked as he pulled Grace onto his lap.

"It was good, Kate wants to do dinner at her place this week so that you can meet her and the rest of our group. She figures it will be good if it is at her place so that no one has to get a sitter for their kids." Grace replied.

"I would love to go anywhere with you. Are you ready for bed? We have to get back to reality tomorrow." He kissed her nose as she groaned.

"Back to work tomorrow. Let's go." He nodded and followed her to bed.

Once they were changed and in bed, Jamie turned off his light and cuddled up to her.

"Goodnight Princess." He told her.

"Goodnight my prince."

* * *

Eddie walked up to Jamie the next morning with two coffees and a smile.

"Hey partner I got us coffee." She held up the coffee but Jamie shook his head and glared at her.

"I'm requesting a new partner. I don't want to see or talk to you ever again. I can't forgive you for what you said and did to Grace the other night. You made her feel bad about herself and our relationship for no other reason than you were jealous. I thought after everything we been through we agreed to be friends but it looks like we can't even be that anymore." Jamie started.

"Jamie I-" Jamie interrupted her.

"No. Don't even talk to me anymore. We are done Edit."

"Jamie... wait please...I can explain." Eddie said.

"Explain what? How you insulted my girlfriend? You made her feel insecure about herself and us. I just want to know why you felt like you had to treat her like that? You promised me that you would give her a chance." He said.

"She doesn't deserve you Jamie!"

"And you think you do?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't know...maybe...all I know is she's not right for you and you are making a mistake." she said.

"The only mistake I made was trusting you to have my back." Jamie told her as he walked away to the captain's office.

After ten minutes he walked back out to find Eddie sitting on the bench.

"Well?" She asked him softly, tears running down her face.

"This is our last week together. Don't talk to me unless it has to do with work." She nodded and Jamie walked out the station with Eddie following after.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay about getting a new partner?" Grace asked a few nights later as they got ready to go to Kate's for dinner.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not thrilled about it, but I'd rather have someone that I can trust. I can't trust her anymore, and after the way she treated you. I just don't think I can forgive her for what she did." Jamie said as he watched her curl her hair.

She was wearing jeans and red sweater that hugged her figure and a pair of high heeled boots that gave her a couple of inches on top of her 5'5" frame. Jamie loved the way that she managed to look amazing in a pair of jeans.

"I just don't want you to cut ties with her because of me.." she started as Jamie cut her off with a kiss.

"Her true colors came out. It wasn't you, I promise. Let's get going though, we don't want to be late and if you keep doing what you're doing we are going to be very, very late." He smacked her butt and walked to the living room to gather his keys and wallet.

Grace stepped out five minutes later and they made their way to the car and to Kate's house. Grace walked inside with Jamie following her.

"Aunty Grace!" She heard Julia running down the hallway. Julia jumped into Grace's arms and gave her a hug. Grace sat her back down and Julia walked over to Jamie.

"Are you Grace's prince?" She asked Jamie.

Jamie chuckled and looked over to Grace who nodded. He looked down to Julia. "Why yes I am. You must be princess Julia. How may I be at your service?" He smiled to Julia and bowed.

Julia bowed back to him and gave him a hug. "Will you always be Aunt Grace's prince?"

"Let me tell you a secret." Jamie whispered to her. "I hope to be her king one day." Julia smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Awww." Everyone was watching from the doorway.

"I see someone has a fan." Grace smiled as Julie ran off to play with the other kids.

Grace led Jaime over to the adults and introduced him to everyone. She made sure to tell him who Kara and Rachel were and which of her brothers they were married to as well.

"How did you manage to get away from the boys tonight?" she asked.

"Dylan called and wanted to have a boys night, so Andy and Jeff took him up on it, with our strong suggestions." Rachel laughed as she twirled her red hair.

"Remind me to thank Dylan later, he knows that Jamie is a cop." Grace replied as she took in Kara's raised eyebrows.

"He walked in on Jamie and I the other morning and I had to tell him." Grace explained.

"Well that will teach him to knock." Rachel grinned.

"Well tell us about yourself Jamie." Kara asked him.

"Well, My first name is Jamison but people call me Jamie. I went to Harvard law but never took the exam. My brother died around that time and I decided to go into the academy. I have another brother named Danny and a sister named Erin. She works in the same building as Grace actually." He told them. "I also hate Broccoli."

"Me too." Julia said from the corner of the room where she and the other kids were playing. He had forgotten that Julia and the other kids were there.

"It's good for you though." Jamie told her. "I ate it growing up and grew to be very tall. Now that I'm tall enough I stopped eating it because I don't need it anymore." He covered up.

"So I need to eat broccoli to grow tall like you?"

"Yup!"

"Mommy! I want broccoli." Julia begged her mom.

"Well that was easy." Kate smiled. "Been trying to get her to eat broccoli forever. Thank you Jamie." He nodded.

"So how did you and Grace meet?" Luca asked as he handed Grace a glass of wine and Jamie a beer.

"We met at that wedding that you and I were supposed to go to a few months ago. Jamie went to law school with Jan's husband." Grace explained.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I got called into work that night then huh." Luca chuckled.

"Luca is a nurse at St. Victor's."

Really? Danny's wife use to work there until she passed away." He added sadly.

"What was her name?" Luca asked him.

"Linda Reagan."

"She was a good woman. Worked with her quite a few times actually."

"She was. I miss her a lot actually."

"How did your family react to you and Grace?" Marshall asked.

"They are happy that I'm happy and want to meet her Sunday. She's joining us for dinner." He smiled, proudly at her.

"Guys, the food is here. Jaime, do you want to help me in the kitchen?" Kate asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Sure." he said as he left Grace with the others.

Jaime walked into the kitchen and helped Kate set up the food and drinks for everyone.

"I take it you wanted to talk to me without the others here. So go ahead and say what you need to say." he said when they were finished.

"My you are a perceptive one. Grace is my best friend, and I've known her longer than just about anyone. She's a good person, and she deserves the best. Don't break her heart, because if you do, her brothers and dad will be the least of your worries. You will have to deal with me. Got it?" She said.

"Crystal clear. I never will hurt her." He promised.

"Good. Let's go eat."

After dinner Grace and Jamie made their way back to his apartment. They cuddled into bed and he held her tight.

"That wasn't so bad huh?" She asked him.

"Nope. I like them. They obviously adore you. I can't wait for you to meet my family. They will love you almost as much as I do."

"Almost?"

"No one will love you more than I do Grace."


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone likes this chapter as well! Happy Reading!

 **7: Under Attack**

"Jamie are you sure I look okay?" Grace asked for what seemed like the millionth time the following Sunday. Today was the day that she was going to meet Jamie's family and to say that she was nervous was an understatement.

"For the last time, yes! You look beautiful. Why are you so nervous?" he asked as he rubbed her arms.

Grace was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a blue sweater and boots. She looked simple and pretty.

"I just want them to like me, I mean you know that cops and firefighters don't get along." she replied.

"I'm not denying that Princess, but you are not the firefighter, your family is. And honestly, I don't care if they like or accept us. I love you and if they don't accept that you are in my life then I am good with having Sundays free for the foreseeable future." he said.

"Jamie, we both know how much your family means to you. Are you sure you could just walk away from that...for me?

"If they cared or loved me, they would accept how happy I am with you." Grace nodded and looked down. "Get your stuff, we need to go." Grace gathered up her purse and cell phone and walked out with Jamie.

One they were there, Jamie started to walk in.

"Dad-" Jamie was cut off by Grace.

"Wait! Give me a second. I need to collect my thoughts."

He was pulled back out by Grace.

"Hun, you will be fine. I promise. Hold your own." He warned her. She raised a eyebrow but he pulled her back inside. "Dad! We're here!"

He lead her to the dining room where everyone was sitting. "Guys, this is Grace. Grace, that's my Dad Frank, Danny my brother, Sean and Jack my nephews, Danny's sons. Grandpa Henry, Nicki, Erin's daughter and Erin."

He introduced them to the family.

"Hello. I'm Grace. Nice to meet you all."

So Grace, what do you do?" Danny asked after they said grace and everyone began to eat.

"Danny, maybe we should wait with the questions." Erin said as she looked at Grace.

"Yeah, how's the arson investigation going Dad?" Sean asked as he smiled at Grace.

"It's okay, the investigator is a pain in the ass though, said that he wants to be kept in the loop. He wants to go to the DA too." Danny answered.

"What did you say his name was again?" Henry asked.

"Andrew De Marco. He is a real ass.." Danny started.

'So Grace, what do you do for work?" Erin asked before her brother could get too carried away.

"I work for the DA's office actually" she replied with a small smile.

"Really? Where?" Erin asked. "I work there too."

Before she could answer Danny cut her off. "Why are we skipping over my answer?"

"Because we don't want to hear your answer Danny." Erin shot back.

Grace turned to Jamie and he was smirking. She didn't like the fact that Danny was talking bad about her brother. Jamie grabbed her hand and rolled his eyes at his siblings bickering.

"Well I'm just saying that I am a detective. I know a little more about being a detective than a arson investigator."

"Well, he knows a little more about fire and what is wrong and right about it." Grace mumbled.

"What?"

"A arson investigator is trained to know what is right and wrong with fires. If something is off they are trained to know it. A detective is trained to know a lot about homicide. It's two different areas of investigation. You may think he's a pain in the ass but he's doing his job just like you are." Grace told him.

Danny raised a eyebrow as everyone went quiet at the table.

"Sorry, I guess I really didn't introduce myself. Grace De Marco. The pain in the ass's sister also the liaison for the fire department." She smiled.

"My girlfriend everybody." Jamie said, proud of her.

"Welcome to the family." Frank nodded and looked to Danny who was still silent and picking his food.

"Well I apologize." Danny told her.

"Don't. You have your opinion. He just really believes that something is wrong. He wasn't wrong with the Garden arsonist. I don't think he is wrong now."

"Wait a minute... You work with the FDNY... Why?" Henry asked as Danny nodded.

"Grandpa" Jamie said.

"No, Jamie I got it. I know there's always been some sort of feud between cops and firefighters. I've always thought it was stupid. I grew up around it and it seems to me that it's a bunch of little boys and girls fighting because they did not get their way. Both sides have jobs that involve keeping the public safe, and it would seem that it would be better for both sides to work together when needed. My dad and granddad and brothers are all FDNY, I used to think that I had to do it too. Being a firefighter was not for me, I decided that I would rather go to law school instead. So this way I get to be FDNY and do what I love."

"I like that. Doing what you love and working with your family. I get that." Erin said, agreeing. That's something they had in common.

"Thank you." Grace smiled to her.

"So If were done interrogating my girlfriend, let's change the subject." Jamie suggested. "Sean, how is football going?"

* * *

After the dinner with Jamie's family, Grace felt good about the way things were with their families. Jamie's family had been wonderful and Erin even asked if she wanted to get lunch the following week. Everyone had been so welcoming, and it made her hope that her dad and brothers would feel the same way once they got to know Jamie.

It was Tuesday night, and Grace was staring at the cake mixes in front of her. She wants to bake cupcakes for the office but couldn't figure out if she wanted chocolate or funfetti. She groaned and pulled out her phone.

"Hey baby." Jamie said as he answered.

"Cupcakes, chocolate or funfetti." She asked.

"Funfetti always. Why? Don't answer that, free cake." He joked.

"Thank you baby. I'll be to your apartment soon. Can you get a bowl out?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

Grace grabbed two cake boxes and two frostings and placed them in the cart. She grabbed milk, eggs and Jamie's favorite beer and cereal. She checked out and walked out to the parking lot. She placed the bag in her car and noticed she was the last car in the lot. She looked at her watch and saw it was nine at night. She groaned and closed her trunk.

She walked to her door when she felt someone push her against the car. He grabbed her wrist tight and pulled it behind her back. She tried to scream but her attacker covered her mouth.

She tried to twist her body where she could move away from his, but his grip on her wrist got tighter and she felt something snap. He pushed himself against her and leaned where he could whisper in her ear.

"Listen you stupid bitch, tell your brother to back off of the Arson case. If not, bad things will happen. Nod if you understand." he whispered.

She nodded slowly and he released his grip on her. He spun her around and pushed her to the ground. She tried to break her fall but her wrist was in pain and hurt worse when she hit the ground.

"HEY!" someone yelled.

Grace looked up to see her attacker running away and the cashier running over to her.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked concerned.

"My wrist." she said softly.

"I'm gonna call the cops, it will be okay." he said.

It wasn't long before the cops arrived. Grace leaned against the car with her wrist against her check. Two cops ran over and started questioning her. She just stared off into space until medics were checking her eyes and she snapped back.

"Ma'am? What is your name?"

"Grace. I need to call Jamie." She whispered trying to find her purse.

"Who is Jamie?" One of the cops asked softly to her.

"Jamie Reagan. My boyfriend."

"Ok. My name is Officer King. I will call him for you. He's a friend. We should get you to the hospital." She nodded and the medics placed her on a gurney and into the ambulance.

Parker King pulled out his phone and dialed his friend's number. "Jamie? It's King. I'm sorry to call you late but it's about Grace."

Jamie rushed into St. Victor's twenty minutes later. He rushed down but luckily remembered to turn off the oven. He ran up to nurses station but a voice grabbed his attention.

"Parker! Where is she?"

"She was taken up to x Ray. She will be right down. Her mom is on her way too." Jamie nodded and sat down.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked in the grocery lot. She didn't say much more before she was taken upstairs. I need to head out though. We will be back later to get her statement." Jamie nodded and Parker left.

Jamie was lost in his thoughts when he heard Grace's name being said. He looked up and saw a older version of Grace standing at the nurses station. He stood up and walked over.

"Mrs. De Marco?" She turned around and looked at Jamie. "I'm Jamie Reagan, Grace's boyfriend." He held out his hand but she hugged him.

"Is Grace ok?" She asked when she pulled away.

️"I don't know. Parker said that she was attacked in the parking lot at the store, and that they were taking her up to x ray. She called before she left the store, said that she was getting stuff for cupcakes. I should've been with her." he said softly.

"Jamie, you couldn't have known that this was going to happen. I'm sure she's going to tell you the same thing, but let's just hope she's okay." she said as a doctor came over to them.

"Grace De Marco?" she asked.

"Is my daughter okay?" Laura De Marco asked.

"She's going to be fine. She has a broken wrist and some scrapes. But other than that she's just a little shaken up. I gave her a prescription for pain pills, but as long as she keeps it elevated, it should heal fine. I'm going to be discharging her soon." the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, a nurse will take you back." she said as she smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you doctor." Laura said.

Jamie hung back as Laura began to follow the nurse.

"You coming Jamie?" she asked .

They arrived at the room and Grace was sitting up on the bed. She had a purple cast on her left wrist. Laura ran in and grabbed her in a hug. She hugged her mother back and turned to Jamie. She held her arms out and Jamie gave her a hug too.

"Are you ok?" He said looking her over.

"Yeah, luckily I'm right handed." She told him.

"And alive." Laura added.

"It's ok. Honestly, I'm fine. I'm shaken up but it happens."

"It happened to you though."

"Mom, I'm here with you now. That's all that matters." She reassured her mom.

"Did he say anything?" Jamie asked. Grace took a moment to think. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. He didn't get a chance to."

"Ok sweetie, do you want to go home with me?" Laura asked.

"No. Jamie can take me back to get my car and I will go to your house. I will be over in a few days for dinner."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Her mom gave her a kiss and turned to Jamie.

"It was wonderful meeting you. Wish it was under different circumstances."

"It was nice meeting you too. I would love to take you out to lunch with Grace and I."

"Of course, let me know." He nodded and she left.

Jamie turned to Grace and raised a eyebrow.

"Ok what did he say?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"When he attacked you, what did he say?" She shook her head. "You bit your lip and looked away before answering, that usually means your lying or horny and I'm guessing you're not in a mood so tell me."

Grace sighed and looked at Jamie. "He said to tell my brother to stop investigating the case or next time it will be worse."

"You need to tell Andy."

️"There's not much I can tell him. I didn't get a look at the guy, he wore gloves, and he just wanted to scare me." she said.

"Baby, he hurt you, and he scared you. I don't want to take the chance of him doing it again, so please tell Andy, or I will call Danny." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell him on Friday when I see him at our parents house for dinner. Can we go home now?" she asked.

"Yeah, how about we get your car tomorrow, or I call someone to drive it home. I want you with me." he said as he held her good hand.

"Call Katie, I just want to go home." she said as she yawned.

"Okay, let's go.' Jamie said.

He called Katie from Grace's phone and explained what happened. They met her and Luca at the store, then Katie drove Grace's car back to her place. After Grace promised to call or text the both of them after she'd gotten some sleep, they left. Jamie gave her a pain pill and then carried her to bed.

"I'm glad you're okay Babe." he said as he held her.

"I am too. He scared me though." she replied.

"He scared both of us. I love you so much." he kissed her softly.

"I love you too." she said through a yawn.

"Get some sleep. Princess." he said as he turned off the light.

* * *

The rest of the week moved slowly, much too slow for Grace's liking. She had plans to go to her parents house for dinner on Friday night. Jamie had been busy with work and she had told him that she wanted to talk to her dad and brothers alone before subjecting him to dinner with them.

"So Brat, Dylan mentioned that you're seeing someone. Who is it?" Jeff asked when they all sat down to dinner.

"No one that you know Jeff." Grace said as she glanced at Rachel who was trying to suppress a grin.

"Princess, are you seeing someone?" Her dad asked.

Grace can not lie to her dad. She tried before and the disappointment of her lying hurt her dad more than the lying. She never tried again.

"Yeah for seven months now." She whispered before stuffing her face.

"What's his name?" Jeff asked.

"Jamie."

"What does he do?" Her dad asked.

"He works for the law." She said not exactly lying.

"He a lawyer?" Andrew spoke up with a mouth full of food.

"What's with all the questions? Were in love. We spend a lot of time together and are happy. Let's move on." Grace asked nervously.

"Spend a lot of time together?" Andrew asked confused.

"Yeah arresting her in bed." Dylan mumbled but unfortunately loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Dylan!" Grace yelled, angry.

"Arresting her?" Jeff raised a eyebrow.

"Is He a cop?" Her dad asked, getting angry.

Grace nodded slightly and Rachel grabbed her hand for support.

"Now Andrew, don't get angry. She is free to date whoever makes her happy." Her mom told her dad.

"You knew didn't you?" He asked her mom. She nodded. "You're not allowed to date a cop Grace!"

"Jamie? As in Danny Reagan's brother?" Jeff asked. "You're dating the commissioners son!" He accused her.

"He is his own person Jeff." Rachel pointed out.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE! You are to break up with him immediately."

"You can't tell me who I can and can not date!" Grace snapped and stood up, chair flying backwards. "I am happy with him. I love him and he cares a lot about me dad. If you can't support me then I'll leave and you can stay out of my life forever."

"Fine. Then leave Grace."

"Dad!" "Andrew!" "You can't do this!"

"She can't date a cop." Jeff told them.

"Cops aren't welcomed in this family." Andy agreed.

"Fine then. Goodbye." Grace grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

"Grace!"

Grace turned around and saw Dylan, Rachel and Kara running out the front door. They watched as tears fell down Grace's face.

"Hey, we support you ok?" Rachel told her.

Dylan hugged Grace as she sobbed into his shoulder. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath. He carried her to her car and got into the driver's seat.

"Take me to Jamie's please." She asked sobbing.

Rachel and Kara followed in the other car as Grace told him where to go. She fell asleep against the window. Dylan pulled up to Jamie's and lifted her up again. Rachel and Kara followed Dylan up to Jamie's apartment. Kara knocked on the door.

Jamie opened the door and noticed Grace in her brother's arms. "What happened?" He asked immediately, concerned

"We had dinner with our parents tonight and I let it slip that you're a cop. Our dad got angry and our brothers followed suit. She had a panic attack." Dylan said as he carried her to the couch.

"I'm gonna call your mom, she can talk some sense into your dad. Rachel and I are going to deal with our husbands. By now I'm sure they figured out that we are pissed with the way we ran out of there, so we need to head out soon." Kara said.

"How did your family take all of this?" Dylan asked Jamie.

"Pretty well, they all like Grace. My brother wasn't exactly singing Andy's praises, but Grace held her own and defended him." Jamie answered as he looked at Grace.

"I can't understand why they acted like that, I mean I've never seen their dad get so angry." Rachel said as she sat down next to Grace who had woken up.

"Dad's never been a big fan of cops, always felt like the ones at the top were on a power trip or something. Said that it had something to do with when he was in college and trying to decide if he wanted to be a firefighter like Granddad or a cop. Other than that he never really talks about it. I'm sure he wasn't thrilled to hear that his only daughter was dating a cop, or that our mom knew about it." Dylan said.

"Well Andy and Jeff won't be happy with us either, but that's not an excuse." Kara said as she rubbed Grace's back.

"He actually told me to leave and my own brothers agreed with him! I can't believe he actually thought I would break up with you over your job." Grace said looking at Jamie.

"Baby please don't take this the wrong way but I don't want you to have to choose between your family and me. I understand if you choose them." Jamie said grabbing her hand.

"No! I want you. I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart." Jamie wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. She fell asleep in his arms.

"We will leave you two alone. I'm glad she has you." Dylan told Jamie.

"Thank you."

They left Jamie alone with Grace. He lifted her and laid her in his bed. He took off her shoes and jeans, leaving her in underwear and her shirt. He covered her with a blanket and laid down next to her, covering himself too. He cuddled up to her and fell asleep..

The next morning, Jamie left before Grace woke up, leaving her a note. He had a doctors appointment for his check up. After a clean bill of health, he walked back to his car. He stopped by his favorite cafe and waited in line. Ten minutes later he ordered Grace and his favorite foods and drinks.

He heard his phone ringing and saw Danny calling. "Hey Danny, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Just at Delina's Cafe for breakfast. What's up?"

"Nothing just checking in. How's life?"

"Well Grace's family found out she's dating me and now she's disowned from her two brothers and dad's life but other than that we're good." Jamie said sarcastically.

"That's harsh. You do know it's not your fault, right?"

"Maybe if I stayed a lawyer.." he thanked the waiter and took his food and drinks and walked out to his car.

"Then you would be in a sucky marriage with Mrs Material Girl." Danny said referring to Sydney.

"True. I just feel bad." He placed the drinks on the hood of his car and looked for his keys.

"You can't feel bad for doing a job you love or being in love Kid. They will come around one day, you just focus on loving grace, ok?"

"Thanks Danny. I will. How's the Arson case coming along?"

Jamie dropped his keys and bent over to grab them. "We found how he's starting them. With a pipe bomb. His signature is a red and blue wire-" Jamie cut him off.

"In a bow?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Danny asked concerned.

"I'm looking at one." Jamie said staring at the bomb under his car.

Jamie dropped his food and looked around at the citizens around him. "BOMB! EVERYBODY RUN!" He screamed.

Everyone started running. Jamie kept repeating what he was saying as Danny screamed on the phone.

"Kid? I'm on my way!"

Jamie dropped his phone as he heard a click. He realized he didn't even move a inch, just worried about everyone else. He started running before he heard a book noise, felt the heat on his arm and back. He felt himself flying in the air before everything went black.

Everyone ducked for cover. A few minutes after the blast, everyone poked their heads back. They heard the sirens in the distance, the sound of fire crackling and ringing in their ears.

One male walked out and looked around the area, his name was Ken. This was nothing new to him, spending three years in Iraq. His blue eyes landed on the man, laying in his stomach. Phone cracked a few feet away from him. He could see the burn marks on the back of his arms, legs and his back. He ran over to him and checked for a pulse immediately. He smiled in relief as he felt one.

Two cop cars arrived on scene first. After securing the scene, one ran over to him. "How is he?"

"I think second degree burns, maybe a third degree here. I say concussion is moderate. He's alive though, hasn't awoken." The cop raised a eyebrow.

"Army medic." He explained.

"Wait..." the cop trailed off. He lightly rubbed some ash from Jamie's face. "Shit."

"What?"

"He's a Officer for us." The cop mumbled.

"What's his name?"

"Jamie!" The cop and Ken looked up to see Danny running over.

"Jamie! What happened? Danny asked as the paramedics worked on his brother.

"He has a concussion, the blast sent him flying. He might have 2nd or 3rd degree burns, but he's alive." one of the paramedics explained.

"Let's get him loaded and take him to St. Victor's." another said.

"I'm coming with you." Danny insisted as they loaded Jamie into the ambulance on his stomach to avoid disturbing the burns on his back.

"You're gonna be okay kid." Danny said as he climbed in beside his brother.

The ambulance does flew open as the medics rushed Jamie out of doors. "What do we have?" The doctor asked. The medics went over everything then rushed him past some doors.

"Sir you can't go back there." The nurse told him.

"I'm his brother though."

"I know. He is in good hands." The nurse walked through the doors leaving Danny by himself.

Danny sat down in the waiting room. He rested his head back before getting his phone out and calling his dad.

"Hey Danny. Everything ok?" His dad asked.

"The arsonist went after Jamie dad. He's in the hospital." He broke the news

"I'm on my way." His dad hung up and he knew his dad would let everyone else know. He couldn't get the image of Jamie with burns out of his head. Seeing his brother so still killed him. He was never one to be still, even in his sleep.

He grabbed his phone again and called Eddie. He knew they were fighting right now but Eddie did care a lot about Jamie and Visa Versa.

"Janko." She answered.

"Eddie. It's Danny. The arsonist went after Jamie and he's in the hospital. Just thought I would let you know."

She paused for a second. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to make a pit stop."

"Where?"

"Grace."

* * *

Eddie stopped outside of Jamie's apartment. She stopped here first. She got Grace's address just in case she wasn't here. She knocked on the door and waited. Grace opened the door in Jamie's t shirt and boy shorts.

"Jamie isn't here." She told Eddie right away.

"I know. I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Jamie. He's been hurt." Eddie told her. Grace dropped her hand and bit her lip. Eddie could see the tears forming in her eyes. "He was at Delina's. The arsonist put a bomb under his car. He cleared everyone out but himself in time. He's at St. Victor's." She explained softly.

Grace nodded and let her in. "I'm going to get dressed." She choked out.

Eddie stepped into the apartment and sat down as Grace walked into the bedroom.

Once inside the room she closed the door and cried silently as she went to find her clothes. She pulled on her jeans from the night before and grabbed a t-shirt that she had left there. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun before she grabbed her purse and met Eddie in the kitchen.

"Let's go." she said as she opened the door.

Eddie followed her out and after Grace locked the door, they were off to the hospital.

"What happened to Jamie?" Grace asked even though she really didn't want to know.

"Danny didn't say, all he said was that the arsonist went after Jamie and that he was at St. Victor's." Eddie answered.

"I owe you an apology Grace." Eddie continued.

"No you don't." Grace argued.

"Yes, I do, the way I acted in the bar was wrong. It was petty and mean, and I shouldn't have said those things to you." Eddie said.

"Why did you?" Grace had to ask. "I never gave you any reason to."

"I was jealous like you said. I've loved Jamie for a long time but after I saw how much he loved you, I realized I was in love with the idea of loving Jamie. We're better off partners only."

"And best friends." Grace added on with a smile.

"That too." Eddie smiled back.

They arrived at the hospital and found Danny and Frank. Frank and Danny gave them both hugs and they sat down with him. Soon enough the waiting room was filled with cops including Lt. Renzulli and Jamie's family.

"Jamie Reagan?" The doctor asked and thirty people stood up. He raised a eyebrow at them.

"I'm his father but you can tell us all. We are all family."

"Ok. Jamie was lucky. He has second degree burns to his back and back of his thighs and arms. They will heal and may leave a few scars. He has a moderate concussion. He will be here at-least a week to watch out for infection. He will be fine." They all sighed in relief.

"Is he awake?" Grace asked the doctor.

"Yes He is. You must wear a mask and gown to go in though. He's on the third floor burn unit. Anyone that is sick can't go." They nodded and thanked the doctor.

Everyone gave a cheer and hugs before the family and Grace went up to the third floor.

Once everyone was wearing masks and gowns, the family decided that Grace should go in first so that she and Jamie could have a few moments alone. She walked in and saw Jamie laying on his stomach.

"Hey Baby." he said when he saw her.

"Hi. Oh Jamie's I'm so glad that you're okay." she said as she took his hand.

"I'm just glad that you weren't with me. I don't think I could take you being in here too." he said.

"Your family is waiting outside to see you. And I'm sure Danny will have to talk to you about the case." Grace replied.

"Okay, you can tell them to come in." he said finally.

Grace nodded and soon the rest of the Reagan's were crowded around the bed.

"You scared us Kid." Danny said as he looked at his little brother.

"We're really glad you're gonna be okay, Jamie." Erin said as she squeezed his hand.

"Do you remember what happened Son?" Frank asked.

"A little, but I want to wait until the Arson Investigator gets here so I can just go over it all at once." Jamie said.

"I'll call him. You rest Kid, I'm sure Grace will wake you when he gets here." Danny said.

"She stays, whatever we have to discuss, she stays Danny." Jamie said.

"You got it kid." Danny replied as he pulled out his phone.

It wasn't long till Andy got there. He walked in, in his gown and mask. He looked at Grace with a blank face then looked at the damage to Jamie. Jamie wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at Grace with love in his eyes. He looked back to Grace and saw the smile on her face. He shook his head and turned to Danny.

"The arsonist did this?"

"Yeah."

"Tell us what happened Jamie." Frank told him.

Jamie began to tell his story. He would stop a few times to groan or catch his breath. Grace's glove covered hand held his the entire time.

"Why is he going after Jamie?" Andy asked them.

"That's a good question. Maybe because he's my brother?" Danny suggested.

"I don't think so, I mean, he would have no reason or way of knowing that you were going to catch this case." Frank said.

"Maybe it was a perp that Jamie put away or something?" Erin asked.

"Maybe, we can look into that." Andy said.

"It could be that he wanted to make it personal. I mean before now he stuck to empty buildings except for the scene last week when the old man died from smoke inhalation. That is a 180 degree change in MO to go from empty buildings where no one was harmed to a death to a deliberate murder." Grace said looking at her brother.

"True, and if he wanted to kill Jamie, the car bomb would have done it.." Andy said.

"See babe, now I'm really glad you weren't with me today." Jamie said as he kissed Grace's hand.

"He even followed Jamie to a cafe to plant the bomb. We should check security cameras." Danny pointed out.

"This was definitely personal. Get some rest Jamie." Andy told him and left.

One by one everyone headed out. Jamie and Grace were left alone. "They won't let me stay the night Jamie but I will be back in the morning. I love you babe."

"I love you too." He said half asleep.

The nurse came in and gave him more meds. Grace blew Jamie a kiss and walked out. She was on a mission now. She will find out who did this one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope everyone likes this chapter as well! Happy Reading!

 **8: Family First**

Ten days later Jamie was released from the hospital. Grace had insisted that he stay with her since her apartment was on the bottom floor and not up several flights of stairs, and he agreed without much of a fight.

"Hey babe, I put your stuff in my room and now we can order that pizza. I'm exhausted." Grace said as she joined him on the couch.

"Was work really that bad this week?' he asked concerned.

"No, it's just that Commissioner Rourke is talking about retiring once the new mayor is elected and that means looking at the captains that could possibly replace him. There are a few on the short list that make me nervous. One of them is my dad, who is still not talking to me." she sighed softly.

"What would that mean?"

"Means my job would be a lot harder." She mumbled.

"Well do you want him to have the job?" Jamie asked as he reached for his water. He took a pain pill and laid against the couch.

Jamie groaned as he shifted on the couch. He could feel the burns rubbing against his shirt.

"Here, let me help you." She helped him take his shirt off. "Stand up." He slowly sat up and she grabbed the cream and rubbed it all over his back. He sighed in relief.

She pulled out the sofa bed and he laid down on his stomach. "I hate this." He mumbled. "I hate sleeping on my stomach the most!"

"In a few more weeks you won't have too." She told him.

"Enough changing the subject." Jamie called her out. "Do you want him to have the job?"

"Yeah, it's his dream job and I want him to be happy but him having this job would make my job harder. He may even fire me." She mumbled and laid down with him.

"Your dad won't fire you."

"Just make me miserable!"

"Would he really do that just because we are still seeing each other?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean, a part of me hopes that he will come around and accept that we are happy and that I love you, but the other part of me is worried that he won't." she answered as she grabbed her phone and went to order the pizza.

"Maybe he will surprise you, who knows, your mom could have talked to him by now." he replied.

A short time later, their pizza arrived. The two of them ate and cuddled on the pull out.

"You know, you can go sleep in your room, you don't have to sleep out here with me." he said as he noticed her eyes getting heavy.

"I sleep better with you, besides, I'm right where I want to be." she said sleepily.

* * *

Jeff waited in the living room. Andy called him and said they needed to talk. Jeff didn't know what it was about. His wife was working. She worked hard at everything, work, the house and him. Since his accident he has been stuck in a chair. He learned to do a lot now. They added a shorter sink so he could do dishes, they made the laundry room wheelchair accessible. He could vacuum a little bit.

He heard a knock and it broke his thoughts. Dylan walked in and Jeff raised a eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked.

"Andy told me to come. Sorry for ruining your day." Dylan said sarcastically. "Didn't know that loving and supporting our sister would make me so hated."

"She's dating a cop."

"She's happy and in love Jeff. That's all we ever wanted for each other. He loves her more than anything and takes care of her."

"He does." They turned and saw Andy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" They both asked in shock.

"Jamie was hurt. The arsonist planted a bomb under his car. He made sure everyone around was safe and forgot about himself. The bomb went off leaving him with second degree burns down his back and backside of his arms and legs. Grace was crying and so worried. He laid there in so much pain but all he cared about was her and her feelings. I could see the love in his eyes and hers."

"Is he okay?" Dylan asked.

"He's out of the hospital now. Grace is taking care of him."

"Grace wasn't with him when he got hurt was she?" Dylan asked.

"No, she wasn't. But she could have been. She was staying at his place and he went to get breakfast for the two of them." Andy explained.

"Did anyone call Mom? Her and Dad should know about this too." Jeff wondered.

"I did, Mom was concerned, but Dad is still mad that his little girl is dating a cop." Andy explained.

"Yeah and she didn't need us abandoning her either." Jeff said as he looked at his phone.

"Let's give Jamie a chance, how about we bring them dinner tomorrow night? Mom said that the FDNY commissioner is considering retiring and it has Grace super busy. I'm sure she'd like it." Andy said.

"I'll text her tomorrow and tell her that I will stop by with food, I'm the only brother she is speaking to, so she will actually answer for me." Dylan said.

* * *

Grace arrived home from work the next day. She groaned as she closed the door behind her. She placed her bag and laptop on the ground.

She looked over and saw Jamie asleep on the couch. She raised a eyebrow. "How did he get the bed back in? He knows better than to do that." She mumbled and walked over to the couch.

She kissed his check and grabbed the cream. She started rubbing the cream on his back. She saw his eyes flutter open and he smiled.

"Thank you. Don't tell my girlfriend though." He whispered.

"Hey!" She said knowing he was joking.

"Kidding baby. How was work?"

She finished and he sat up slowly. She could see he was healing but it still looked bad.

"It was busy."

There was a knock on the door and Grace looked to Jaime.

"Did you order food?" She asked.

"No. I didn't know when you would be home." He got up and hissed. He grabbed his gun and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and smiled.

He backed away and put the gun down. "It's for you." he said and Grace walked over and opened the door.

She gasped when she saw her three brothers. Jeff had Chinese food on his lap.

"What?" She whispered.

"We came to interrogate Jamie." Jeff smiled and Grace wiped a tear away.

She let them inside and Andy pushed Jeff in. Jeff was the reason she had a bottom floor apartment. She loved being on the top floor, overlooking the city. But she loved Jeff more.

They all stopped and stared at Jamie's backside. He was reaching for a shirt but couldn't bend that way. Dylan ran over and grabbed it for him. Jamie nodded and put it on slowly, hissing. He turned around and saw their shocked faces.

"It looks and feels worse that it is." He tried to joke.

"So you are still no closer to figuring out who is setting these fires?" Jeff asked as the five of them ate dinner on Grace's couch.

"Nope, but Danny thinks that it's someone who wants to make a name for themselves." Andy said.

"And you disagree?"Grace wondered.

"Kinda, but it's too soon to tell. The one thing I can't figure out is how this person decided to change their MO at the last minute to target Jamie, and think that someone is not going to notice the change." Andy said.

"I'm thinking that the person who did this is too emotional, I mean setting a fire doesn't involve emotion, but a car bomb to kill someone might." Grace said.

"Maybe, but it could be that something made him or her mad and that explained the car bomb but the other fires had nothing to do with hurting someone. The old man at the second fire died by accident, he wasn't even meant to be there, was out of town with his family and came back early." Jeff said.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked.

"Rachel, she told me. Her company handled putting out the fire." Jeff explained.

"So he's not trying to purposely hurt anyone?" Dylan asked stuffing his face.

Grace gave him a look.

"What? I love food?"

"You're just like Eddie." Jamie mumbled and Grace looked at him with a idea look on her face.

"I don't think he wants to hurt anyone. Except Jamie." Andy explained. "That bomb was meant to go off when you were in the car."

"Great. That makes me feel better." Jamie mumbled back.

"I think it's a firefighter." Grace told them.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Hear me out, the first fire was textbook arson, empty abandoned building, someone had to collect the insurance on it. But the second and third? I mean this guy is getting bolder, and then to try and kill a cop? I mean who better to start a fire than a firefighter. They would be able to start the fire and then be there to help put it out." Grace explained.

"You have a point, but you know how many firefighters are with the department. There are a lot of potential suspects." Dylan said.

"True, but if we find out which house responded to each fire, I bet we could narrow it down. Rachel's house responded to the second one, but what about the first and the third?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, but I bet Danny and I can find out. Thanks Brat, I'm gonna go call him before I head home. Kara was getting pizza for the kids so I need to head home and help with homework and bedtime." Andy said,

"I should head out too, need to get this guy home to the wife." Dylan said as he pushed Jeff to the door.

"Thanks for coming over guys. I love you." Grace said as she kissed all three of her brothers on the cheek.

"We love you too Brat. Sorry we gave you such a hard time about Jamie. He's a good guy." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, and Dad will come around, Mom and we will work on him." Andy said with a laugh.

* * *

Danny groaned as he looked over the case again. He couldn't grasp on who it was. Andy called him and said to look at firefighters on the seen. He thinks it was a firefighter.

"I got something." Maria Baez said walking up. She sat down next to him and placed a picture on the desk in front of him.

"Station 18. The only station arriving to all the scenes, not including Jamie's."

"Well Jamie was personal." Danny replied. "I think someone found out I was on the case and used him to distract me or send me a warning."

"That could be." Andy said as he walked up from the kitchen.

"Well here's everyone at station 18. It was the A shift."

Danny read over the list. "Rachel De Marco. Is that?"

"That's Jeff's wife." Andy told him.

"Call her and see if she noticed anyone acting weird." Andy nodded.

He grabbed his phone and stepped outside. He walked around the side of the building and lit a cigarette. He dialed Rachel's number and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Rachel. It's Andy, call me when you can, I have some questions to ask..." he trailed off when he heard a noise behind the dumpster.

He hung up and put out his half smoked cigarette. He saw a figure stand up. He detected it was a male by his body figure. The man spotted him. His face was covered in a mask.

"Hey!" Andy yelled.

The figure ran off and jumped a fence before Andy could catch him. Andy walked back over to where the figure was at. He looked around and found a trash bag. He leaned down and opened the bag slowly. Andy jumped up and ran in the building.

"EVERYBODY OUT! THERE'S A BOMB! EVERYBODY OUT!"

Danny jumped up and pulled the fire alarm. Everybody began running out. Danny grabbed all the files and his stuff out of his drawers, gun included. Maria grabbed the picture of Linda and her stuff before running out.

Fire department arrived on scene with the bomb squad. Danny saw his dad arrive a few minutes later. Grace arrived with her Dad and the fire commissioner.

"What's the update?" Frank asked as he walked over to Danny.

He had his files spread out with Andy and Biaz.

"I saw him plant the bomb. He ran off when I caught him. Jumped a fence like a professional. We narrowed it down to Station 18." They explained everything they knew.

Grace looked over the photo of station 18. Her eyes landed on someone. She looked back up to the police station and groaned.

"I think I know who it is." Grace mumbled to them. She rested her head in her hands.

"Who sis?" Andy asked. All eyes on her.

"Grace! Speak now!" Her dad commanded.

"Ryland."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hope everyone likes this chapter as well! Happy Reading!**_

 **9: Final Countdown**

The police station was back up and running two hours later. Bomb squad diffused the bomb quickly. It was meant to do damage but not a professional build. Andy, Danny, Grace and Biaz were in a interrogation room. They had Jamie on speaker.

"How are you feeling Jamie?" Maria asked him.

"Better. Doesn't hurt to move around so much. Not taking medicine anymore besides creams. I'm at Dad's right now with Gramps." He answered, half lying. He was still in pain but refused to take pain medicine.

"He's stubborn." Grace mentioned.

"Very true." Danny agreed. 'Hey!' Jamie yelled. "Let's get back to the case." Danny added.

"Ryland's dad was in the army. Specialized in bombs. His dad taught him everything in hopes that he would follow his footsteps." Grace explained.

"So he went after Jamie because he's dating you." Andy explained. "He went after us because we are on to him. How is he figuring this out?"

"I think I could answer that." Rachel said from the doorway. "I came as soon as I could."

"What can you explain?" Danny asked.

"I think he overheard me talking to Julie about everything. I was venting about the way dinner went down that night. How Andy and Jeff were stubborn because grace was dating a cop. I explained that her boyfriend was the Commissioner's son and Andy was working on the case with the her boyfriends brother. I'm sorry! I didn't know that he was listening or the bomber!" Rachel said in tears.

"It's ok. We know who it is now, now we just evidence. Let's run the bomb for prints."

They walked out of the room.

"Hello? Really?!" Jamie said over the speaker. He laughed and hung up.

* * *

Grace closed her front door behind her. She threw her purse down and groaned as she took off her heels. Jamie was at his dad's for a little longer. His grandpa was keeping his busy with light things so he didn't lose his mind.

She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and opened it, taking a swig.

"Can I have one?"

Grace's head snapped up as she spotted Ryland on the couch, a bomb on the table in front of her. She was standing behind the counter and used it as a cover to dial the first number she could.

"Hey babe." She heard but luckily Ryland couldn't.

"Ryland, what are you doing here? Why do you have a bomb at my house!" She asked Ryland.

"I'm on my way! Grace?" She sat the phone down in a drawer.

Jamie used his grandpa's phone to call Danny. He ignored the pain and ran to his car.

"Danny! Ryland is at Grace's House with a bomb!"

"On my way."

Grace stared at the bomb. Ryland stared at Grace.

"It started out as a way to be a hero. Set a fire and be the one to put it out. Station 18 was in the paper. That man wasn't supposed to be there. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I couldn't sleep after that. I felt horrible. I overheard Rachel talking about how in love you are with a cop. I got angry, you were suppose to be with me! Your dad loved me. I needed the cop out of the picture. He was suppose to be driving when it went off. He got lucky."

Ryland stood up and walked over to Grace slowly. Grace managed to grab a knife out of the drawer. She held it up at him and he laughed.

"You really think that butter knife will do anything?" Ryland asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Stay away from me." Grace used the knife on him, managing to cut his arm. She ran into her bedroom and locked the door.

Ryland knocked it down with one kick. She screamed as he grabbed her and dragged her into the living room. He threw her on the couch and started pacing the living room. Ryland jumped when he heard the fire alarm going off in the building. He looked out the window and saw two fire trucks and cop cars outside.

"How did they know?" He asked grace. "HOW?" He asked pulling out a gun.

Grace felt the tears going down her cheeks. She looked into the kitchen. Ryland walked in and spotted a drawer open. He opened it and saw her phone.

'Jamie. 00:10:45.'

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

Ryland, don't you dare hurt her! Put Grace on the phone NOW!" Jamie shouted as he drove.

"I don't want to hurt her. I love Grace. I'm better for her than some stupid cop." Ryland said.

"If you love her, then please let her go. Surrender so that the police don't have to hurt either of you when they come through that door." Jamie tried again.

"I can't do that. The cops won't care that I never meant to hurt anyone, they will just lock me up." Ryland said shaking his head and pointing the gun at Grace.

"Please let me talk to Grace, I need to know that she's okay. Please!" Jamie begged.

"No." Ryland said and hung up. He threw the phone against the wall and Grace watched as it shattered into pieces.

"Ryl-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He yelled and Grace nodded and sat down on the couch, staring at the bomb.

Jamie scrambled to find his keys as he dialed Danny.

"Hey Kid."

"He has Grace! They are at her apartment and he has a bomb! Danny get there now!"

"Ok don't panic. I'm leaving now with Baez and calling Andy. I'll meet you there. Don't do anything stupid Kid."

Jamie hung up and ran out the door. He pulled up to Grace's apartment building just as two cop cars pulled up and a fire engine. He ran inside and pulled the fire alarm. People started coming out as he yelled fire. They started running out the building.

He walked back outside as Danny pulled up. Biaz and Danny ran up to him.

"Did you pull the fire alarm?" Jamie nodded. "I told you not to do anything stupid."

"I didn't. I got people out of building."

"Ok don't do anything else. Bomb squad is on the way." Danny smiled. "It will be ok. She will be fine. I will get her out." Jamie nodded knowing his brother will.

Grace broke out of her thoughts as the fire alarm started blaring. Ryland stopped pacing and looked at Grace.

"Why are they trying to keep us apart?" Ryland asked her.

"Ryland, please. Just talk to the police. I will tell them that you didn't mean to hurt anyone. I will talk to Andy and my dad, we will all help you. Just please don't do anything stupid." Grace said softly.

"They won't listen. All your brothers want is to keep us apart, and that cop you're dating. He...he won't love you like I can." Ryland said.

"Ry, I love Jamie. You cheated on me and you lied to me. That's not the way to treat someone you love. Please stop this. I will help you as much as I can, but you have to talk to them." she replied.

"I'm sorry for what I did Grace, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but now I can't stop it." he said.

"Yes, you can. Just talk to the detective. Please, do it for me." Grace insisted as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ryland asked as he pointed the gun at Grace.

"It's Detective Reagan. I just want to talk to you so we can find a way out of this Ryland. Is Grace okay?" the voice on the other side of the door said.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just go away and leave us alone!" Ryland shouted.

"Just let me come in and we can discuss this in person. You can look me over, I am unarmed." Danny offered.

"No!"

"Listen, I'm not leaving here until you and Grace are with me so open the door, search me and let's discuss this." Danny said assertively.

Ryland took a moment before grabbing Grace and holding the gun to her head. "Open it." He said.

Grace opened the door and saw Danny standing there with his arms up. His holster is open and empty. He turned around slowly so Ryland can look him over.

He backed away to let Danny inside. Danny took a moment to look at the bomb so the secret camera on his shirt could see. He turned back to Ryland and Grace. She wasn't hurt, yet.

"So let's discuss this calmly so we can all get out of here alive."

Ryland was still holding the gun to Grace's head and Danny could see that she was scared.

"Ryland,I need you to put the gun down and let Grace go. She's not involved in this. So let's just talk, me and you. You can let her go and keep me as a hostage instead." Danny started.

"No, I did this to prove to Grace that I am better for her than your stupid brother. I wanted to prove to her that I could be a hero. Now it's all screwed up." Ryland said.

"Ryland, if you hurt her, then you haven't proven anything. Grace is scared, so please at least put the gun down." Danny tried again.

"Ryland, Please listen to him. He will help you, Won't you Danny?" Grace asked as she cut her eyes to the bomb on the table.

"Yes, I will, but first that he needs to lower the gun." Danny said.

"Ryland, please do what he says. You said that you didn't want anyone else to get hurt, so please listen to him." Grace said.

"Okay, fine. I'll put down the gun. I just wanted to prove that I could be a hero. Like my dad was, I just let everyone down." Ryland said.

"Ryland, you are a hero. You're a good firefighter, and I'm sure that once we tell the DA everything, they will understand too." Grace said as he put the gun to his own head and pushed her away.

"Ryland! Put it down, you and I both know that you don't want to die. Grace and I will both talk to the DA and we will work out a deal. I promise." Danny said.

"I will still lose my job, I'll be a disgrace to the department and my family." Ryland said with his finger on the trigger.

"I will talk to my Dad, we can talk about everything, and see what we can do. Please Ry, put the gun down. Let's walk out of here together. Please!" Grace said.

Ryland's hand shook as he started to chicken out. All the eyes turned to the bomb as it started beeping.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked him.

"We have one minute before it blows."

Danny grabbed Grace's hand and led her to the front door.

"Stop!" Ryland stated pointing the gun to them.

"Ryland! Do you love Grace?" Ryland nodded. "Then let me take her out of here to live. You can go with us or blow up with the apartment." He said quickly and pulled Grace out.

Outside Jamie watched has Danny's camera went black. He looked up at his Dad who looked down upset. The last they saw was Ryland with a gun to his head.

Suddenly the floor under them shook and the building blew up. They all took cover behind the cars.

Jamie shook as he watched the building explode. He was worried that his brother and Grace were still inside.

"We have people coming out, everyone stand back and give them some room." Andy said as he looked at the ruble that had once been his sister's apartment.

Jamie and his dad both breathed a sigh of relief when Danny walked out with Grace behind him. Both coughing, but otherwise unharmed. Jamie ran up to them and pulled Grace into his arms.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." he said as he held her.

"I am too. I love you so much Jamie!" she said as she buried her head in his chest.

"Grace!" a voice called out.

She turned around as her brothers came running toward them. She let the three of them hug her before she was back in Jamie's arms.

"We have a body!" one of the firefighter's called out.

"Ryland." she said softly as she watched him being wheeled out on a gurney.

* * *

A few days after the explosion, Grace was staying at Jamie's place. She had talked to her mom often since that night and her mom had even come over to make dinner a couple of times. Jamie liked Laura, she loved her daughter and even agreed that the cop vs firefighter feud was something that needed to end. She still had not heard back from her dad at all and Jamie could tell that it was bothering her. He couldn't understand how her own father hadn't even bothered to call to see if she was okay. It hurt him to see her so sad, so one night while Grace was out with Kate, he decided that he was going pay her parents a visit. He pulled up in front of their house and went to the door. He knocked and smiled as her mom answered the door.

"Jamie, what a nice surprise, Grace didn't mention you were coming by." she said.

"She doesn't know I'm here, I was hoping that I could talk to you and your husband." he explained.  
"Of course you can. Come in! Andrew, we have company." she called.

Laura bit her lip, worried. She called Andrew down and he stopped at the end of the stairs. "What is he doing here?" Andrew asked.

"I just want to talk to you." Jamie stated.

"You're not welcome here. Please leave."

"Just hear me out." Jamie begged.

"Andrew, hear him out."

"No."

"I will divorce you if you don't!" Laura told him. Andrew and Jamie looked at her in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Because you are tearing this family apart over something so stupid. He treats your daughter like a princess. He loves her more than anything so hear him out, or else." Laura stated and walked out of the room.

Andrew turned to Jamie and sighed. "Fine. Five minutes."

️"Thank you sir." Jamie said.

"How's Grace? Laura told me what happened with Ryland." Andrew said.

"She's okay, still a little shaken up, but you would know that if you bothered to call her." Jamie pointed out.

"My relationship with my daughter is my business." Andrew said.

"What relationship? You told her to break up with me and she refused, then you disowned her." Jamie said.

"Is there a point to this?" the older man wondered.

"She is your daughter. Your little girl. All she wanted was her dad when she was held hostage and attacked. She watched her place blow up and you weren't there for her. Why? Because she's dating a cop? A cop that holds her when she cries, sends her flowers just because, and loves her more than anything. I want to marry her one day sir and I hope you get over your pride to be the one to walk her down the aisle." Jamie finished and walked out the door, leaving Andrew hurt and confused.

"He's right you know?" Laura said as she looked at her husband.

"I guess, did you know that he wants to marry her?" Andrew asked in return.

"Yes, he told me the other night when I brought them dinner. Grace was in the shower." she explained.

"Why didn't she call me?" he asked confused.

"She didn't want you to be angry with her so it was easier for her to not say anything." she answered.

When he was silent for a few moments she looked at him.

"If someone asked you to describe our daughter what would you say?" she asked.

"Strong, independent, perfect." Andrew answered.

"So what makes you think she can't handle her own?"

"I never said she couldn't."

"Yeah, when you disowned her for falling in love. Sleep on the couch and think carefully about what you are doing next."

"I don't need to think. I will be back." Andrew said and got his coat.

Laura smiled and texted Andrew Jamie's address. Andrew showed up at his door a half hour later. Jamie opened the door and held up his hands.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here to talk to Grace." Jamie raised a eyebrow before nodding and letting Andrew in.

"She should be back-" the door opened behind them and Grace walked in. She dropped her bags in shock from seeing her dad in their living room.

"Dad... what?" She asked in shock.

"Grace, honey, I wanted to talk to you." he said as he looked at his little girl.

"I'm gonna leave alone so you can talk." Jamie said as he headed into their bedroom.

"Let's sit down." Grace suggested.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as they sat down.

"Okay, just sorry that I couldn't help Ry more. We grew up together and it's hard to believe that he chose to take himself out instead of facing the music." she said.

"You can't blame yourself for what he did, you did everything you could Kitten." he said.

Grace smiled at the nickname, the old Father of the Bride with Spencer Tracy was one of their favorite movies, he had started calling her Kitten after the father and daughter in the movie.

"So what brings you here?" she wondered.

"I came to apologize for the way I acted when you told me about Jamie. It wasn't that he's a cop, it was more that my little girl was in love and I wasn't ready for that." he said finally.

"But why dad? Jamie is not my first boyfriend." she reasoned.

"I know, but he's the first one that you've been serious about and it worried me. Fathers don't like it when their daughters can live their own lives. It was different with your brothers," he said finally.

"Dad, I love Jamie and he loves me. I fell in love with him because he reminds me of you. He is a good man, and I think if you give him a chance, you will see that." Grace said.

"I want to do that. Let's go out to dinner sometime all three of us." He suggested.

"I would love that."

They got up and hugged. The doorbell rang and they watch Jamie run out the bedroom door and step outside the front door. Andrew raised a eyebrow and Grace just shrugged. The front door opened again and Jamie walked in with a pizza and sat it down before walking back to the bedroom.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Jameson." Andrew said and Jamie stopped in mid step and turned around. "Dinner tomorrow night? You, Grace, and I?"

"Yes sir. Sounds good." He agreed and Andrew shook his hand. "You can join us for pizza."

Andrew looked at Grace and saw her puppy eyes. "Ok. Sounds good."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it has been so long since the last update. Hope everyone likes this chapter as well! Happy Reading!**_

 **10: Moving Forward**

 _Two Months Later:_

After that night Andrew Sr. began to make an effort to get along with Jamie. This made Grace happy, she finally began to feel like she could have both her family and the man that she loved be in the same room without things being awkward. Especially since the holidays were just around the corner. She could tell that Jamie had something up his sleeve, but she had no idea what. They had had a wonderful Thanksgiving with Jamie's family on the day and then spent the evening with Grace's family. Both families were okay with the arrangement and both families decided to throw a tree trimming party at the Reagan house for the week after Thanksgiving. On the morning of the party, Jamie decided that he was going to bring some of the decorations over to Frank and Henry's early so that he could talk to his grandpa about something he was planning for Grace.

"Grandpa, you here?" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Jamie, I'm here, what did you want to talk to me about?" Henry wondered as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and his grandson.

"I need a plan." He told Henry. Henry smiled and nodded.

Soon enough Grace showed up with her family and the rest of the Reagan clan filled the house with laughter and joy. They all gathered around the table and said Grace.

"So, are we ready for the tree decorating?" Frank asked everyone, taking a bite of his ham.

"Well I am. Who should place the star on the tree?" Danny asked.

"How about Grace?" Henry suggested. "Welcoming her and her family to our family."

Grace looked up in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Linda did it and so did Jack. It's tradition." Frank smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

"So how are you feeling Jamie? All healed?" Andy asked him.

"I have scars but I'm great. Back on duty next week." He replied, sipping his wine.

"That's good. Grace?"

"I'm good. I officially moved in with Jamie a month ago."

Andrew, Grace's Dad, smiled and raised his glass. "To family."

"To family!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's go decorate." Sean and Jack said in excitement.

"Boys, finish your dinner first, there will be plenty of time for decorating afterwards." Henry said as he winked at Jamie.

After the scare with Ryland, and Grace agreeing to move in with him, Jamie decided that he wanted to make the living arrangement permanent and ask Grace to marry him. He had asked if Henry would be okay if he gave Grace his grandmother's engagement ring since he couldn't stand the thought of giving her the ring that he had given Sydney when he proposed that had been his mom's. Henry had been thrilled with the idea and even said that Ruth would have loved Grace and would have wanted her to have her ring.

Grace noticed the wink, but chose to let it go because Jamie looked so happy.

Jamie meanwhile was thinking about the afternoon when he asked her parents for their blessing to marry their daughter. He couldn't believe that it had been only a couple of days.

 _Jamie chewed on his nails as the ring burned in his pocket. He sat outside of Grace's parents house getting the courage to knock on the door. He sighed before opening the car door and closing it. He walked up to the door and hesitated before knocking._

 _Laura smiled as she saw Jamie. Then she noticed his face before frowning. "Is grace okay?"_

" _Yeah, I was hoping to speak to you and your husband." Laura nodded before letting him inside._

" _Are you guys ok?" Jamie nodded. "Andrew! Come out here please!"_

 _Andrew walked out of his office before shaking Jamie's hand. "What's going on?"_

" _Can we sit? I need to ask you something." He asked Andrew._

 _Jamie, Laura and Andrew sat down at the kitchen table. Jamie pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it to show Grace's parents his grandmothers ring._

️ _"I wanted to talk to you about asking Grace to marry me. I know Grace values your opinion and it would mean a lot to know that I have your blessing." Jamie said._

 _"Jamie, I know how much you love Grace and more importantly, how much she loves you. You never once asked for our approval or permission for that. That is the reason that I think you are the perfect person for our daughter. Grace has always been the dutiful daughter who put everyone else first, and it's nice to know that she has someone to take care of her for a change. You don't need my blessing, but you have it." Laura smiled as she looked at her husband._

 _"Laura's right Jamie. You never asked for our approval to be with Grace and you loved her despite the fact that I objected to you being a cop in the beginning." Andrew said._

" _Thank you sir. I'm planning to ask her to marry me at the party Friday night. I'm hoping that you both will be there when I do." he said._

" _Of course we'll be there. I can't think of a more perfect way to celebrate." Andrew smiled and shook Jamie's hand._

* * *

After everyone finished their dinner, they all went into the living room to decorate the tree. Everyone talked and shared stories about when the kids were little and Grace's family shared their own stories. soon it was time for Grace to put the star on the tree. Danny got out the step ladder and Grace put the star on the tree. She heard the whole room go silent as she did it.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Perfect." she heard Jamie say as she climbed down and turned around.

Jamie was down on one knee and Grace saw that both families were smiling.

"What?" She whispered out. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears came to her eyes.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I knew that there was something special about you the night we met at Jesse and Jan's wedding. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Grace, will you be my wife?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Grace looked up and saw all of the other ladies in the room crying, along with her dad who was tearing up. She looked down at Jamie who had a smile on his face.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, Yes a thousand times yes!"

Jamie stood up and placed the ring on her finger before kissing his fiancée. Erin snapped the photo and everyone clapped. The love filled the room as everyone gathered around congratulating them. Grace finally found her happily ever after.


	11. Epilogue

_**Here it is, the last part of this story. Hope everyone likes it and thank you for all of the positive reviews and comments! :)**_

 **Epilogue**

 _One year later_

The year flew by and soon it was the night of Jamie and Grace's rehearsal dinner. They had a wonderful dinner with their families and the members of the wedding party, and then Jamie and Grace decided to take a drive before he was to drop her off at Kate's house for the night. That was the only tradition that her family had insisted on, he was not to see her until the wedding. They'd stopped near Central Park and had taken the time to enjoy each other before cuddling in the back seat.

"You seem to be holding up pretty well for someone who is about to meet close to a hundred firefighters tomorrow." Grace smiled as she cuddled into his chest as he wrapped a blanket around them.

"Yeah because meeting most of the firefighters that work with both your dad and brother won't be intimidating at all." he said sarcastically rubbing her back.

"I promise they will be nice, many of them have known me since I was a kid, and some of them know that they will have to deal with my dad. Most of them don't want to deal with the FDNY commissioner on a good day, so pissing off his daughter on her wedding day to the PC's son, yea not gonna happen." she chuckled.

"That's good, I know some of them gave you a hard time about seeing me in the first place." Jamie kissed her on the forehead.

"Ha, it's not like your fellow cops were thrilled about you being with me either. Like Eddie for instance. At least we get along now." she smirked.

"This is true. I'm just glad that she came around and that she's cool with me accepting that promotion. Even if it does mean me getting transferred to another precinct." he agreed.

"Well, she was right about one thing. You do look good in Sergeant stripes." she said kissing his chest.

"Oh really, well you look good in everything...and nothing." he grinned as he kissed down her throat.

"Well Sergeant Reagan, you will have plenty of time to continue this tomorrow after our wedding. I'll be the one in the white dress." she grinned as she reached up and grabbed her clothes.

"I guess I need to get you to Kate's. Although, not gonna lie, I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping without you next to me tonight." he said as he began to get dressed.

"Awe, me too baby. I don't sleep well without you either. But just think, by this time tomorrow night, I will officially be your wife and we will be on our way to St. Barths." she said as she got dressed herself.

"I can't wait." Jamie smiled, and then he dropped her off at Kate's before going to stay with his dad and Grandpa.

The following day everyone gathered at St. Patrick's Cathedral for the wedding. Jamie and Grace were having a church wedding and then the reception at a banquet hall near Central Park. It was exactly what Grace's parents had always wanted for their only daughter.

Grace was in the room with her bridal party getting ready. Her dress was a simple mermaid style dress with long lace sleeves and buttons down the back. She was looking forward to seeing the look on Jamie's face when he saw her in it. She chose to wear her hair in a half-ponytail and a lace veil fastened to it with a comb. Her makeup was done and she looked stunning.

"You look beautiful." Erin smiled as she hugged her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Uncle Jamie is going to be speechless when he sees you." Nikki agreed.

"You look perfect." Kate said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

Kara and Rachel nodded their heads in agreement as her mom gave her a hug.

"Now you ladies do not start crying. We'll have to start over on your makeup if you do. You look wonderful Honey." Laura smiled.

"Thanks Mom. Now for the true test. What do you think kids?" Grace said as she turned and looked at Julia and her nieces, Haley and Rebecca.

"You look like a princess Aunt Grace." Haley said.

"Yeah like Cinderella." Julia agreed.

"Thanks babies." Grace smiled.

All too soon her brother was poking his head in and telling them it was time to start. The wedding flew by and in what felt like minutes, Jamie and Grace were heading off to meet their guests at the reception. After the toasts were given and the meal was devoured, the couple danced the night away with their friends and family. Before long the couple was heading to the airport and were off for a week long honeymoon. When they got to their hotel, Grace kept remembering what Julia had said as the couple had said their goodbyes.

"Uncle Jamie was right, he is Aunt Grace's prince."

"Mmm, whatcha thinking about?" Jamie asked as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Nothing, I love you my prince." Grace said as she took a sip and gave him a kiss.

"I love you more my princess." he smiled as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom to show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
